Life After Death V2
by SunshineAndSecrets
Summary: Alternate version of my story Life after Death where Arya becomes the new rider. Saphira's magic saves Eragon from a near death experience, also changing them both for the better. Eragon has to learn to live with a new him, and a new Arya as well. !ExA!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE OF UBER IMPORTANCE!: OK, so this is this another version of my other story 'Life after Death'. I was basically writing V.1 when I had this idea of Arya becoming a rider. I couldn't decide if I should alter the plot or not, so I wrote both of them! Everything in this chapter is basically stuff everyone who was reading 'Life after Death' except for the last few paragraphs. So IF YOU'VE BEEN READING LIFE AFTER DEATH, READ THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS AND MOVE ON, EVERYTHING ELSE IS STUFF YOU'VE ALREADY READ! However, if you are new to this fic, on account of AutumnWhiteWolf productions, we thank you for choosing us, the barf bags are in your seat pocket, so please sit back and enjoy the ride! XD**

_Eragon! Hold on!_

_ I'm trying Saphira! The wind... it's..._

Eragon couldn't concentrate on thinking long enough to finish that sentence. He had to focus every muscle, every thought, on gripping as tightly as he could on the saddle horn before him. The wind billowing and swirling around him seemed to be trying to lift him off and away from Saphira, or drive him forward to one of her deadly neck spikes.

Saphira had long ago grown to tired to fight the winds, and navigate through the torrential rain the storm was producing, and was now tumbling through the sky, helpless. Eragon knew what was happening, Brom had warned him about it. The heavy atmospheric pressure was pushing him towards the ground, but the rising heat was holding them up. The storms was the most dangerous here, it was fiercest, and hardest to fly in, right where they were stuck. Eragon had been an idiot, and now they couldn't escape.

Suddenly, a new feeling crawled across his skin. Like a million small insects, it rolled across his arms, face, neck, and legs. His hair raised. A strange ringing filled his ears. He was about to ask Saphira if she felt it too, when a white hot, blazing pain seared through him. It lit his blood on fire, and he could feel his skin began to burn, and smell the cooking flesh in the air. Saphira roared in agony and they began to plummet. Saphira's weak wings no longer able to keep them upright.

All Eragon knew was pain. It was more severe than anything he had ever felt. Worse than when Brom died, worse than Glaedr's pain over the loss of his rider, worse than anything Durza's curse had inflicted upon him. Eragon could not fight it, and he felt his will crumpling. He felt his body shrink within itself, trying feebly to hide from the fire. Somehow, Eragon recognized what he was doing.

He was running away. He was begin a coward. Wasn't that all he ever did? Run away from his problems, his fears? He ran away from his farm, and his uncle died. He ran away from Durza and Brom died. He had run after Durza and Ajihad had died. So many of his loved ones... well not this time. Eragon pulled himself out of his cocoon and faced the pain head on, even taking some from Saphira and adding to his load. The last thing he thought before he blacked out was _Saphira..._The bolt of lightning flashed across the Sky, mocking it's latest victim with an unflinching cruelty.

-Two Weeks Later-

Eragon felt... fuzzy all over. His skin still tingled with warmth, but no longer a searing fire. His mind felt strangely clear, like someone had washed all the impurities and pain away, leaving him only with himself and...

_Open your eyes, Little One._

_ Sa-Saphira. What happened?_

_ We fell from the sky after being struck by a bolt of lightning. I do not remember anything from that time, except for the pain. But we are alive. And different._

_ Different?_

_ Open your eyes Eragon._

Eragon tried to do as she asked, but as he did, the light streamed heavily into his sockets, burning his retnas. He flinched back, clamping his eyes shut. Tears streamed lightly from the corners of his eyes.

_Try again._

_ But-_

_ Do it._

Eragon heaved a mental sigh and did as she asked. Opening his eyes the tiniest fraction did not hurt as much this time, and over the course of almost five minutes, he had them fully opened, and was astonished. They had changed. First his eyes were drawn to the mighty Dragon curled around him. She was at least three times bigger than she had been before, even bigger than Glaedr had been.

Her face had become more angular and smooth. Her eyes a deeper blue, her scales more luminous, and her teeth whiter and sharper. She was the most beautiful dragon he had ever seem, even out of the hundreds he had seen in pictures from the elves libraries.

_You have changed as well, Eragon._

_ Have I?_ Eragon muttered the spell to see through her eyes, and let a shocked gasp blow between his lips. Even through the blue tint of Saphira's eyes, he could see that his own eyes were no longer hazel, but a shockingly bright sapphire blue, the same as Saphira's. His hair had a grown a tint lighten, more like caramel now. His face too had reconstructed itself. Less like an elf, though not quite a human. Just something wild, something dangerous. His body was wrapped in a tight sinewy muscle. He was not bulky and cumbersome, but instead lithe. He was reminded of a wolf, somehow. Eragon was by no means vain, or narcissistic, but he had never seen a more beautiful man than the one reflected in Saphira's eyes.

His eyes were then drawn to the world around them. To the north, trees had be cast down, trunks splintered, and even charred. The ground was shredded and churned up from where Saphira had landed. But this was not what held his attention. He could see everything. The leaves on the trees lost no definition, no matter how far away they were. He could see the veins running through each and every one, even the small insects that crawled along their surface. Every blade of grass, every strip of bark, every animal and everything around him for miles.

Then he realized he could smell and taste it as well. The leaves were sharp and bitter, where as a mouse scuttling through the leaf litter was warm and nutty. Morning dew glittered on every surface and cast rainbows glinting in all directions. He had never seem like this before, he had never even guessed at the definition the world could bring. It was baffling, and he lay in awe. A wind blew and the once light rustle of the leaves in the trees roared around him like and ocean wave crashing around his head.

_Saphira... what happened to us? Everything is so... so..._

_ Amazing? I can only guess that as we fell, my Magic felt our pain and healed us, and in addition, made us they we are now. Rise Little One, there is more._

_ More? How could there possibly be more?_

As soon as Eragon thought to get up, he was up. The movement was instantaneous. He moved faster than the eye could see, even to his eyes the movement was little more than a blur. It was also soundless. Eragon grinned. _Sight. Speed. Strength?_ Eragon looked around the destroyed clearing. He found a large rock that had been churned out of the ground. He placed his palm face down on the surface and exerted a small amount of pressure on it. It crumbled beneath his fingers and he grinned.

"From strength comes magic." He murmured to himself, remembering his fathers words. Eragon drew upon his reserves of magic, moving his hand from the pile of gravel to the forest floor. Probing it with his mind, he felt various things beneath him. Worms, rodents, tree roots, but even farther below that, he felt the glowing presence of precious gems. He grinned and pulled them up out of the ground, keeping a careful check on his strength.

When he felt no more in the ground, he cut of his power and opened his eyes. The only fatigue he felt was feather light, a barely noticeable caress in the depths of his mind. In front of him he saw the glittering raw forms of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topaz, diamonds, and pure gold. By themselves, they were to small to be of any value. They looked more like dust than gems. Eragon drew on his strength and murmured the words that would bond them together: diamonds to diamonds, gold to gold, and so on.

Together, they were much more noticeable, the ruby about the size of his skull, the diamond the size of his fist. Everything varied, and Eragon smiled. The gems were more than enough to keep a small town afloat for many years, being quite a considerable fortune. He tucked the stones into his bag, unsure of what to do with them.

He bent his knees and leaped. He noticed as he was airborne that his mind seemed to function better. He was more capable of making calculations, he came to conclusions easier, and his thoughts seemed more languid. He landed squarely on Saphira's back, pleased that he had been able to leap all the way up; a feat he could never have done before without the aid of magic.

Saphira chuckled at his exuberance, and with one powerful down thrust, they were in the air, and flying off for Feinster. It had been a simple mission for him. Get to Surda, talk to the councilors in place of Nasuada, bring back some documents. No one had been expecting the storm, and they probably thought he was dead, or worse, captured by Galbatorix. He would have to think of a way to convince them that it was indeed him. Magic of course, he would show Arya his memories.

Eragon had a pleasant time flying back, more so than he normally would have. He and Saphira found great pleasure in using their new eyes to view their surroundings in ways they wouldn't have been able to do before. They had taken to counting the number of deer they saw until they reached the city. The sun was setting, illuminating the sky in glorious tones of gold, pink, and violet, when they saw Feinster on the horizon.

At first, both Dragon and Rider were unsure of their location, because what had been a three day trip south, had taken them only a day flying north, and with a prevailing wind. But there was no doubt. The Varden's tents were stationed outside the walls, and he could see the Surdan banners flapping in the strong winds. Eragon had long been able to count the bricks in the wall, at almost five miles away, when the alarm drums began to beat an invasion rhythm. A volley of arrows sped towards them, and he raised his hand, putting a magic barrier around Saphira and himself. He sent out a probe and found Arya in place on the wall. She seemed to have recognized him and sadness coated her minds presence; she apparently thought he had been captured.

Her barriers were strong but he was stronger. He did not delve into her mind, just burrowed under the first layer so she could hear his thoughts. _Arya! I'm still me! I promise that I am not in the service of the King!_ He said in the ancient language.

_Eragon?_ He saw her hold up her hand, and from two miles, he could hear her call out "Cease! Our Rider Eragon has returned a free rider! Someone get Nasuada!" She turned her attention back to Eragon and thought _Where have you been?! What has happened to you? Saphira is..._

_ It is a very long story. In short we were struck by lightning and Saphira's dragon magic altered us, but the whole story will have to wait until the whole council is with us, for it is a long one I would prefer not to repeat._

_ Very well. Nasuada is on her way._

_ I know._

With that last comment, he pulled out of Arya's mind with a smirk. He landed before the great gates of Feinster. He realized that Saphira would no longer fit inside the city streets without crushing buildings and causing havoc. He could smell Arya's sharp pine fragrance nearing them, and his mind grew dizzy for a moment. Saphira chuckled.

Arya came sprinting around the corner of the gates, her breath coming slightly faster than it normally would. Her hair splayed around her, and Eragon gasped. As she drew closer, he could pick out things he had never noticed before. Her skin glowed with a light, as if radiating with magic. Her black hair fell in waves from her head, glittering in the dim sunset light.

He could not help but notice other things about her, more sinful things that had his cheeks blazing like the sunset, and he hoped that evening light would mask his embarrassment. He unfastened himself from the saddle and leaped down the forty feet that would have shattered the bones of any human or elf. He rose from his crouched landing position and trotted over to her.

Arya's eyes were wide and suspicious, and though it was obvious that she was trying to keep her emotions in check, a look of what Eragon could only assume was astonishment over his return twitched its way onto her face, or maybe it was his new appearance. "Shadeslayer, it is wonderful to know that you are unharmed, and that you have returned to us in even better condition that you left us in."

"Hello to you too." He smirked, his tone slightly sarcastic in the face of her pleasantries. Looking down at her, Eragon realized that he had grown a considerable amount as well, now looking down at Arya by almost six inches, where as before it had only been two.

No one else but Eragon would have been able to see the disapproving grimace ghost across Arya's features. It was obvious that she had been wanting something more formal, something that would give her an excuse to ask him about his absence. Eragon sensed this and said "You'll know everything as soon as the others get here." Eragon raised his nose to the air and sniffed gently, and action that was not missed by Arya. The air was filled with the scents of the city. Cooking food, stone and smoke, but he focused on those even closer. Fine linen, fresh earth, and blood along with the sweat of horses greeted him. He guessed that Nasuada, Orik, and an Urgal representative was accompanying the group, along with King Orrin.

"Ah, here they are." Eragon said.

Arya sent him a confused look and parted her lips as if about to say something when the group rounded the great gates. Arya instead murmured under her breath "I am expecting a full explanation of this."

"Of course." He promised.

By now, Nasuada's group had trotted their way out of the city. Nasuada tried to bring their group towards them, but the horses they rode were skittish, and shied away from Saphira. Eragon reached them with his mind, reassuring them. Nasuada noticed his concentrated gaze and grinned thankfully, drew closer, and spoke. "Shadeslayer! It brings me great joy to see that you have returned to us unharmed, and as the messenger told me, a free rider. Is this true?"

"Yes." Eragon answered in the ancient language.

"Very well. I also assume there is a story behind all of this as well." Nasuada gestured towards him and Saphira.

"Yes, but I suggest we venture to more private quarters, and seeing as Saphira can no longer fit inside your walls, might I suggest a different location?"

"Please lead the way, Eragon Shadeslayer." King Orrin said, gesturing out towards the forest. Eragon nodded and turned, jogging into the wooded area.

Saphira leaped into the air and soared above them. Eragon already knew where they were going, having noted the clearing as they were flying into the city. It was about a fourth of a mile away from the walls and large enough to house their entire party. As they breached the barrier of foliage surrounding the empty space, Eragon once again called on his reserves of magic, asking the roots of the trees to grow into a large earthen table, with six seats surrounding it.

He had just finished molding the top of the table when the others emerged from the forest. All eyes were wide, but none more so than Arya's who alone knew the amount of magic necessary to create it, and in such short time. Her mind brushed his.

_How are you not exhausted, Shadeslayer?_

_ All in good time, Shadeslayer. _He laughed lightly under his breath as Arya's brows moved together and a frown settled on her face. He pulled out of her mind as they all seated themselves. Nasuada claimed the seat on his right, and King Orrin seated himself in the one on his left. Once all was settled he began.

"Before I begin, I would like to know the duration of my absence, for I do not know it myself." His eyes cast around the circle, looking for an answer.

King Orrin answered him. "Two weeks, four days, Shadeslayer."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Arya's frown gain definition.

"Thank you. Well, two weeks, three days ago, you all know that I left Feinster with the orders to carry out a diplomatic run to Surda. I was able to do so, and departed from Surda on schedule. Notably, it was one of the more unintelligent things I could have done. I wished to return to the Varden as soon as I could, and because of that, I disregarded the very plain signs of a storm brewing in the northern sky.

"I should have stayed in Surda, and because I did not, Saphira and I were caught in a very dangerous place. In every storm, there is a layer between updrafts of hot air, and cold air clouds. It is where many things happen. Tornado's form, rain is created, and also lighting is most dangerous and numerous. Because of the winds pressing in on us from all sides, and the violent rain, we had no choice but to let the winds have us. It was then that we were struck by a bolt of lightning.

"I'm not sure how long we were thrashed about in the sky, or how long it was until we crashed to the ground, only that I never wish to be struck by lightening again. The pain overwhelmed us both. I can only imagine that being dipped into a cauldron of boiling pitch would be more pleasurable than that. Regardless, something happened during that time, and we can only guess that Saphira's magic saved us, and turned us into what you see before you, as well as enhancing our bodies and minds.

Orik spoke. "What do you mean, brother?"

"I shall demonstrate." Without standing, Eragon used all his speed, so that none other than Saphira could see flit to the opposite side of the table. As Eragon appeared out of thin air behind Arya, he laid a hand on her shoulder and said "Speed." Once again, he disappeared to the west end, where a large rock lay, unmovable by human hands. He laid his palm face down on it like he had the first time and squeezed. It shattered. "Strength." Moving his palm to the ground, he pulled up the gems and precious stones, like he had before.

He brought them out of the ground, and just thought the words that would let him mold the stones at his will. He crossed his arms over his chest, and sent the stones circling above the the table, molding together before there eyes. He laid them down gently, a different stone before each member of the Varden. A ruby before King Orrin, and Sapphire or Orik, and Topaz before the Urgal who's name Eragon still didn't know. He had collected the most emerald on purpose, and had even tinted it slightly to match the exact color of Arya's eyes, and set that before her, while he gave and large diamond and a gold orb to Nasuada.

"Magic" He said strongly, no falter in his voice, and no sweat on his forehead. What would normally have knocked him unconscious, or even killed him, gave him nothing but a slightly faster heart beat. The members of the Varden were staring at their gems in awe. Eragon spent this quiet moment studying the rainbows cast by the shimmering stones, the ones he knew that he alone could see. Nasuada spoke up, tears making her voice jumpy.

"Eragon Bromsson Shadeslayer, a better gift you could not have given. This will feed and clothe our people more many months to come. And though it was through no small amount of pain and sorrow on your part, I can not help but rejoice at the greater gift you have given us. The Black King stands no chance against you, and he shall surely fall."

Nasuada's small speech brought determined grins to everyone's face and she nodded. She rose and spoke again. "I am off. I have already planned on how to best utilize this, and must return to the city."

"I shall accompany you. Thank you again, Shadeslayer." King Orrin said. The Urgal and Orik left as well, with the Dwarf giving him a hearty punch to Eragon's gut, and saying "Welcome back." The only one left in the clearing other than Eragon and Saphira was Arya. He flitted behind her and as he had before, laid his hand on her shoulder. He felt her jump beneath his hand, and he could hear he heart speed up.

"Gods, Eragon! Snap a twig next time." She said before she could compose herself.

"I apologize. Are you alright?" He asked, concerned, he sat next to her.

"I am well. Simply... astonished. Even I, who is considered one of our better spell casters, would not be able to do all you have done with out dying more than once over. And your strength and speed..." Arya shivered beneath her, and Eragon detected only the faintest hints of a blush trace her skin, and that confused him. "I do not understand."

"Neither do we, but it doesn't matter weather or not we understand, only that we can use this to defeat the King."

"You have grown wiser as well..."

"I'm not sure about that, only time will tell. And there are so many things about this that we don't know about. Is it permanent, can it be taken away? Also other things, where does it end, what are my limits, what about mind breaking skills? As well as swordsmanship... There are so many unknowns, I'm sure this could just as easily become a curse."

"I suppose. Would you be willing to accept help, if you feel this could become dangerous? I would be happy to assist you."

"Of course." Eragon said, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Try to break into my mind." She instructed.

"Very well." He said, closing his eyes, he prepared himself. He was judging his force on what her barriers had seemed to be before. He grossly overestimated the necessary force. He sent a spike towards her mind, and found that he could brush past her barriers easily. She yelped in pain and he hurriedly pulled out of her mind. He looked towards Arya to see a grimace on her face, teeth bared, and clutching her head in one hand, her other begin clenched into a fist on her lap.

Eragon shrunk before her, fearing one of her anger spells. Instead she gasped, her breath coming in pants. "Very good." She winced.

"Arya Drottingu, my deepest apologies. I, uh, suppose I do not know my own strengths." He winced at the cliched words.

"It is alright Eragon. It was to be expected.

"Really?"

"Yes." She rose from her seat, shaking her head to clear away the head ache. "Now, as for your swordsmanship." She drew her lithe elven blade from it's sheath. Eragon grinned lightly and drew Brisingr from his sheath. For the rest of the night, they did not spar as much as they practiced forms and techniques, teaching each other what they knew. The night drew on until the moon reach it's zenith, and then passed some, before they returned to the city.

_Go to the city, Little One. Sleep and feast. I too must hunt, but I will rejoin you in the morning._

_ Yes, Saphira. Rest and hunt well._

Arya sat down on one of the seats with a huff. "And you feel no fatigue?"

"None at all."

"Incredible. Well, I must return, for I tire. I suggest you seek out Nasuada, she can find you somewhere to rest."

"Alright. To Feinster, then." They rose and made their way into the city.

..--The Next Day--..

Eragon awakened to golden sunlight streaming through the window of the small house he had been given. The owners had abandoned it during the fight, and the new recruits to the Varden had occupied all the extra tents. He used magic to shave, and dressed in tan leather pants, a white tunic, and a black leather vest to go over top. He belted Brisingr to his side, and slung his quiver and bow over his back.

Once prepared for the day, he left the house for the city. The cobblestone streets were dusty, and still splattered with blood in places from when the Varden had taken Feinster not even two fort nights ago. Eragon grimaced and searched for an inn where he could have breakfast. He found such place almost fifteen minutes later. It was packed with people, both citizens of Feinster, and people of the Varden, some of which he recognized.

Walking up to the bar, he asked a man for some ale, and the best cut of meat they had, along with a sufficient supply of potatoes and greens. The man looked sceptically at the boy, who he assumed had no money at all, but changed his mind when Eragon retrieved his bulging coin purse and asked "How much will that be?"

Eragon sat down to his feast, heartily digging in to soothe his grumbling stomach. Though it was the custom of the elves to shy from meats, Eragon had long since dispelled the notion, having been raised on meats his whole life. He was quick to devour the suckling pig, and slices of beef on his platter. There were copious amounts of everything, and he was pleased to share it with any of his friends that happened to be there.

After the feast, he left in good spirits. He wandered the streets for hours, doing whatever struck his fancy. He found an armory and purchased a brand new volley of arrows. At a tailor, he browsed their selection of tunics, leggings, belts, vests, and other such things. He found three tunics, red, blue, and black, that he liked a purchased them as well. He sun had crept high into the sky and he was still taking in the scenery.

Eventually he was on the far side of the city. The great marble wall loomed over him, sunlight glittering on it's polished walls. Looking around himself, he found no beggars, no cripples, and no poverty. The city was so much different than some places he had been, it brought a broad smile to his face. Horses trotted along the streets, and cats purred, twining themselves through the legs of their loved ones, or simply basking at their owners heels. Dogs barks, chasing mice and rats in the alley ways and children laughed as they ran through the streets.

Though he had been disturbed ever since the soldier had cursed him during the siege of Feinster, asking him why he couldn't have just left well enough alone, Eragon felt happiness within himself. He knew what he was doing was right. Under Nasuada and Orrin's careful rule, prosperity had sprung up everywhere. Children laughed and wives whistled happy tunes while they awaited for their valiant husbands to return from the war. It wasn't like this in Dras Leona, and definitely not in Uru'baen.

A voice rang out behind him, and he eagerly turned to meet it, a smile on his face. "Shadeslayer."

"Hello, Arya." He twisted his two fingers to his lips and bowed.

She returned the gesture. "I was wondering if you wished to resume training today."

"Any little bit would help. I do believe I neglected to thank you last night though, so I shall now. I learned much from you." He smirked.

Arya's heart fluttered against her will, and she prayed his heightened hearing could not detect it. "You're welcome. Shall we return to the same clearing."

Eragon nodded. "After you."

The walk outside the city was long and quiet, but not uncomfortable. Comments were made from time to time on the cities architecture, or a shop of some sort, but it never bloomed into conversation. As they passed under the North Wall, Eragon spotted Saphira lounging on the top of the wall. He noticed Solembum nestled into the crook of her enormous arm. She watched him like an eagle would a mouse.

"Will you be joining us?" He asked, not caring to say it mentally.

_I would never be able to fit in that small meadow. No, I will remain here, and alert you of any news. Have fun, though._

"You too."

Thus, the afternoon continued as Eragon walked out into the forest, with Arya by his side. Little to Eragon's knowledge, Arya was watching him closely from the corner of her eyes. Arya could not help but feel the air around her smolder as she watched the fair young rider. Clenching her fists at her sides, she forced the feelings back into dormancy. When her face was a mask yet again, she tentatively allowed her thoughts back into the front of her mind.

Arya was using her best political mindset as she analyzed Eragon. He was charming, funny, courteous, kind, and loving. He was everything any woman could ever hope for in a husband. He was strong, handsome, wealthy, and had a promising future, and on top of that was a Dragon Rider. Of course, that last reason was why she couldn't let her feelings extend further than friendship.

Eragon was the hop of the whole world. Everyone's lives depended on him defeating the King. With out him the world would be doomed to crumble under the King's merciless fist. She had seen one to many infatuated elves and humans completely lose sense of who they were when they were in love and Arya refused to allow that to happen to Eragon. Even if it meant she was in pain...

It had started slowly for Arya, back when Eragon had announced his feelings for her at the Blood Oath Celebration. It was a slowly growing ember it the pit of her stomach, and every word he said to her or look he gave her blew fresh air onto it, making to grow. She had kindled it unwillingly inside her for months now refusing to let it burst into flames. Every time it threatened to do so, she would douse it with the cold, unhappy facts that surrounded them. Age, status, her mother, the Varden. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, once again running through the facts in her mind... Then she noticed Eragon had frozen in his tracks. Saphira's voice boomed out to them.

_Donne your armor Little Ones. Murtagh is on the horizon with soldiers at his heals._

_ What?! _

_ Yes. I was flying over the country on my way back when I saw him on the horizon, with the glittering armor of thirty thousand soldiers marching below him. Go! Alert Nasuada and the others. Have them gather the Varden and Elves. I will contact Jourmunder and Orik and have them rally their men. There is no time to waste!_

_ Very well. We shall see you soon._ Arya answered her back, and Saphira left their minds.

Together they left the small clearing, at the gates they split with hurried words with Arya off to find the elves and Eragon back to his house, as fast as they could. Once inside, Eragon put on his armor. He took time to infuse the metal with spells and enchantments that he would not have dreamed of before, before setting out for the gates. As he opened the doors, he saw that the happy city had transformed into a battle ready safe point. Citizens ran towards the center of the city, tugging along pets and crying children, while soldiers ran, armor glinting towards the city walls.

He ran into the group, quickly getting to the front. He yelled out "March positions!" The soldiers recognized his voice and made haste to follow the Dragon Rider's orders. They arrived at the wall and he said "Find your commanders with all haste. Murtagh and a company of soldiers are on the horizon. They want the blood of your families on their swords; are you going to let them have it?" He shouted.

The soldiers roared raucously and took off towards their positions. Eragon saw Saphira circling over head. He leaped fifty feet into the air, and she swooped below him. He landed in the saddle, and grinned at the hearty cheer of the Varden as they saw their Dragon Rider take flight. He buckled himself into the saddle and Saphira took him to the main gates where the other commanders stood discussing battle strategy. Eragon looked southwestward and saw Thorn approaching quickly. There were only fifty or so miles between them.

The Varden had mustered in numbers outside of the city, but Eragon could see that they were short almost ten thousand men compared to what Murtagh had brought. _It will be my job, then, to even the odds._ He thought to himself and Saphira. They set down in front of the gates, and Arya, Nasuada, Jourmunder, King Orrin, and his cousin approached him.

"Greetings, Eragon. Are you ready to fight?" Nasuada asked.

"With no great pleasure, yes, I am."

Arya spoke, Eragon was surprised to find sorrow in her voice. "What will you do, when the time comes to kill him, Eragon? Take no pity on him, for the sake of us all."

"I am aware. I will do what I must to protect my loved ones. Well, the ones that are left." He added on darkly and dryly.

Arya too grimaced, knowing he was specifically talking about about her and his cousin. "Be safe."

"You stay safe too." He added so just she could hear _I know it displeases you when I say it, but it would cause me much grief if you were no longer a part of this world. Stay safe. Woil ono. For me._

He pulled out of her mind then, and saluted to Nasuada before Saphira leaped into the air, carrying them towards yet another heartbreak.

_I'm sorry it must be this way, Little One._

_ Don't apologize Saphira. Murtagh never wanted this life, anyway. I will avenge him when I kill the King._

_ You better. I fear that this battle might not go well. Murtagh will be stronger than last time._

_ But so are we. And you never know; we may not even have to fight. Perhaps Thorn will me so overwhelmed by your stunning appearance that he will drown in his own drool._

_ Do not be so foolish, Eragon. It does not suit you._

Eragon just grinned at their attempts to make the other feel better. A grim shroud, however, still fell about them as they neared the troops. Murtagh wheeled away from them, heading perpendicular to the oncoming forces, soaring off towards empty space. _It is clear he wants us to follow him, and we will, but not before we even our odds._

_ Of course._

Saphira swept down above the Empire's soldiers, Eragon's wards protecting them from spears, javelins, and arrows. Eragon unbuckled his legs from the saddle and felt Saphira's grim acknowledgment as he leaped the sixty or so feet from the saddle to the ground. Overhead, Saphira let loose a torrent of blue flames, row after row of the soldiers fell, cooked inside their own armor. Eragon drew his sword, and it burst into flames at his will.

Eragon's mind drifted into a haze, blurring from image to image. A red mist surrounded him, but weather it was blood lust or the quite literal mist of blood he had stirred from his victims veins he didn't know. Slash, stab, lunge, parry, block, slash. The pattern went on and on until at least fifty men had fallen to him and he was surrounded by a wall of bodies. It must have been thousands that they killed before Eragon said "_Enough. The Varden will survive this. We must go meet Murtagh_." Saphira nodded and as Eragon leaped into the air once more, Saphira was there to catch him. She redoubled her already impressive speed, in search of the other rider.

They found him hovering over an abandoned field. No human, elf, dwarf, or urgal could be sensed from almost two miles in any direction. He came to hover in front of his step brother. Neither he nor Saphira missed the looks on their adversaries faces as they took in the changes. Eragon reached for his sword.

Murtagh spoke. "Not yet Brother, not yet. We have things to speak of before you kill me."

Eragon did not speak for a few moments. "You sound as if you know this battles outcome already."

"Because I do, though it won't be much of a battle. We no longer wish to live. Life is no longer sweet, there is nothing left for us."

"Murtagh..." Eragon whispered.

"First though, I have information that might interest you."

"What would that be?"

"The King's strength comes from-"

Eragon cut him off. "The dragon's eldunari."

"Yes. And because of those he-"

"Has gained the power of the deceased dragons."

"Yes. You're rather good at this, aren't you?"

Eragon shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually." Murtagh reached into his saddle pads and retrieved something that made Eragon's eyes bulge out. In his brother's hands was an emerald orb. It was swirled with, from what Eragon could see, was four different shades of green, and then a pearly, glossy, white. It was the last dragon egg. Murtagh tossed it from where he sat and it landed squarely in Eragon's hands. He looked at it with wonder.

"Murtagh... Brother. You stole this from the King?"

"Well, I was already set on dying, so I had nothing to lose. And _I promise that it is the real dragon egg, and not an article of anyone's mischief._" Murtagh said this is the ancient language.

"Well, I could not give you greater thanks. It is everything we need, other than someone it will hatch for. Truly wonderful. Brother, tell me, what has befallen you so that you would wish to die? Certainly it was something horrendous; the last time we spoke, you said life was sweet."

"The King has gained a brutality I have not seen before. Just last week, he killed twenty two servants just for the hell of it. But apparently, they die too easily, so he turns to us. It has only gotten worse. He sends us out across the country with missions dedicated merely to scare the towns people into submission. He wants us to kill indiscriminately, so no one seeks to join you. We no longer wish to live this way."

"I see. Very well. Know, however, that if there were any other option, any way to break the bonds..."

"I know. You are as valiant as ever, Eragon, my brother."

"Step Brother, actually."

"Is that so? Never the less. Do what you must."

"Murtagh, you are a Dragon Rider. I refuse to allow you to die a soldiers death. Fly, be merry with Thorn one last time. Let all your inhibitions go, and be happy. I will lull you into a sleep with magic, and lower you gently to the ground, so your bodies are not tarnished."

"Thank you Eragon. Step or not, I could not have asked for a better member of my family. Rest easy at night, feel no grief or sorrow, for you will have given me the thing that we both want the most." Murtagh said, tears in his eyes.

Eragon bowed his head solemnly. He watched as Murtagh flew through the sky, shouted fiercely for joy, at one with his dragon. Thorn roared happily, and red flames shot from his jaws. Eragon let them have their moment together for what seemed like an eternity, before he murmured those fatal words. He watched Murtagh's eyes droop sleepily, as he pitched forward in the saddle. Thorn's wing beats grew less frequent until he finally stilled, and they began to fall. Tears were in Eragon's eyes as he grasped them with magic, and slowly descended to the ground. He knelt there in grief, his palm absently stroking the dragon egg in his lap.

**Here is where this fic really begins to deviate from the other one, so after this huge chapter, they will be about 6 pages each, (as opposed to this one being 12). This was just a huge chunk of everything that is the same so far, so... yeah! **

**REVIEWS CAN CURE CANCER!**

***HINT* *HINT***


	2. Chapter 2

**Double update! Oohhh yeeaaaahhh. (Kool Aid man reference... sorry.) Anyhoozers, I went ahead and posted the second chapter so everyone had more than seven paragraphs of new material, so yeah! Enjoy!**

_ The last egg..._

_ I know Little One, isn't it amazing._

_ We will have to find someone it will hatch for, preferably among the elves... but not now._ Eragon looked to where Murtagh lay and a tear escaped his eye. He planned to mourn there for quite some time, but a voice in his head forced him into action.

_Er-Eragon. Help me._ Her musical voice was frighteningly weak, but unmistakeable. She sounded near death.

_Arya! Arya, where are you?_

It was so long before she replied that Eragon feared she had perished. Then _I do not know. Near... Near the we-west side of the battle field. My time grows short. Hurry._

_ I'm on my way. Hold on Arya!_

"I'll be back for you, Brother." He murmured, before leaping onto Saphira. He stuffed the egg into the the leather pouch strung across his back, and the wind rushed past him furiously as Saphira thrust her wings down and propelled them into the sky.

She shot off the ground like a rocket, hurtling towards the faint scent of crushed pine, almost completely masked by the blood and gore of the decimated battle field. Eragon sought her out with his mind, locating her in the center of a ring of dead Empire soldiers. He cried out with grief as he really saw her.

Arrow shafts stuck out of her body from almost all angles. Three in each of her legs, two were imbedded deep into the muscle of her right arm, and another seemed to have pierced the tendon of her left. And deep slash wound from a sword had cut across he abdomen, and another from the top of her left shoulder to the middle of her right side ribs. Blood coated her.

Eragon felt tears brim in his eyes as he furiously poured strength into her, to keep her alive while he worked. Her eyes fluttered open. "Eragon." She whispered.

"Don't talk. Save your strength."

She disregarded him. Either that, or she couldn't hear him. "I'm so glad you came."

"Sssh. You'll be fine." He said, but whether to her or himself, he wasn't sure.

It was then that he set to work healing her. He stomach wound was deep, and still bleeding, so he focused on that first. He found himself blushing as he had to shimmy down he leggings slightly to heal the whole wound. She gasped slightly, even in her pain laced stupor, and her hand twitched as if she had the impulse to slap him. "Sorry." He muttered under his breath. It was a deep wound, and he had to use several intricate spells to reattach and regrow all her pierced organs.

Next he moved to her chest wound, which once again had him blushing as he found himself needing to remove the top half of her shirt. Instead of taking the time to remove it, he used a dagger in his belt to slash the shoulders of the shirt, and peeled them down. Arya's full 'chest' was revealed to him, and he ignored Saphira's chuffing laugh as he turned the color of a ripe red apple. He set to work and, with a light sweat on his brow, reattached her arteries, muscle, and tendons.

He breathed a sigh of relief, as her major wounds were healed and she was still alive. The numerous arrows were not nearly as life-threatening as the slash wounds, and he quickly removed and healed them. Once back in her former condition, Eragon channeled even more strength into her, just in case. Last but not least, he used magic to restitch the fabrics of her torn and ripped tunic, more specifically, where he had had to rip it to access her wound. Her breathing was still faint, so to be safe he pumped even more energy into her seemingly frail body. When finished, he picked her up, and scrambled up onto Saphira's back. He buckled her into the saddle, and without a word, Saphira took off in the direction for Murtagh's grave.

They were half way to Murtagh's grave when Arya stirred in front of him. "Wh-What?" Arya seemed then to recognize that she was a few thousand feet above the earth, and gasped, pressing herself back against Eragon. He too was surprised and placed his hands on her shoulders. She seemed to realize then what was going on and she relaxed, also leaning away from Eragon.

She stiffened. "The battle! I was injured..." She looked down at herself, remembering her various injuries. Eragon could see from his place behind her, her ears turn red as she realized what he had done, and _seen_, in the process of healing her. "I see you arrived in time."

"Just barely. You were minutes, seconds, away from dying." His voice broke on the last word. He cleared his throat, and awkwardly continued. "I, uh, apologize for, um... It was necessary to your survival for me to, um..."

Arya, ears flared an even deeper red, and she decided to take pity on him. "Eragon. Cease that gibbering, you sound like an idiot. I forgive you. It's better than being dead." She felt Eragon sigh in relief behind her. Before an awkward silence could enter the air, she asked "Where are we going?"

"To create a grave for Murtagh." He said bluntly. He thought about telling her right then about the egg, but he changed his mind that he would much rather tell the whole council at once instead of in pieces.

Arya stiffened, then bowed her head. "I'm sorry for your loss." She reached behind her and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Thank you. Though it was not a fight. He gave his life to me. Life was no longer sweet to him, and he was tired of being a tool for Galbatorix. Though he did make an effort to repay all the horrors he has caused."

"Which was?" She asked, removing her hand and bringing it back to her lap.

"I will tell the whole council at once when we return to the Varden."

Arya was still for a moment. "Very well." she said, and the conversation ended.

They were silent for another few minutes before they landed where Murtagh and Thorn lay, looking as if they were only sleeping. Eragon leaned forward, ignoring Arya's clenched fists, and unbuckled her from the saddle. He lifted her into his arms and jumped down, setting her on the ground gently, but quickly.

"I am perfectly capable of dismounting myself, Eragon." Her voice was stiff.

"Not when you just almost died, and have barely enough strength to heal a scratch, or, worse, a bone broken from a high fall." He answered equally stiffly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with what he considered 'Diplomatic Pig Dung'.

Arya did not respond as he walked forward to where his fellow dragon rider lay. He bowed his head in grief, not ashamed or embarrassed when a few tears leaked from his eyes. He raised his head, looking at the color of Thorn's scales. Without speaking the words, he summoned all the ruby from the ground for miles in every direction. He then molded it into a solid dome above them. It was ruby all the way through, with no pockets of air. He swirled the darker ruby with the lighter ruby to give it a marbled pattern.

Eragon imbued the stone with almost a hundred wards to protect it from being mined, defiled, or stolen from. He then enchanted the ground around it so that anyone who stumbled across it would be able to pay their respects, but then leave and not remember where they had come from, or what they had seen. In Alagasian, the Ancient Language, Dwarfish, and the language of Urgals, he engraved into the stone 'Here lies Murtagh and Thorn, masters of land and sky. They fought valiantly through many hardships with bravery and courage. They will be missed.'

Eragon stepped back to admire his work, then fell to his knees, head bowed. Tears fell freely from his eyes now. His uncle, his father, his mother, his aunt, his mentors, and now his brother. All in the course of this retched war, all because of the Black King, Galbatorix. He found his shoulders shaking with grief and rage. A hand laid gently on his shoulder and he shook it off. He wanted to be alone, and he was not interested in the false pity or Arya who for all he knew at that moment cared nothing for him. All he had left was Roran...

"Eragon." She spoke his name and waited for a reply. When it did not come, she spoke again, more fire in her tone. "Eragon, do not be so infantile! People die, no matter how much you try to protect them, or how hard you fight to keep them alive. How do you expect to be respected, and how can the Varden expect you to defeat the King when you cannot pick yourself up off the ground?"

Eragon's head was clouded with grief and rage, so he was not in his right mind when he answered. "Well, if I'm so incompetent, why don't you do it Arya? After all you are so much more mature and intelligent and prone to grief and sadness and _emotions_ than I am, I'm sure you would have an easy time defeating the most powerful man in the known lands. To be honest, I'm not sure if I can, or if it can even be done! Why wouldn't it be easier to let it be, eh? I'm not keen on losing more of my loved ones in this wretched war, or at least the few that I have left. Even if half of them would rather I just go away, though I suppose that number isn't nearly as impressive considering there's only two."

Eragon jerked to his feet in a blinding motion, and turned to Arya, face red and streaked with tear lines. Her face for once showed her emotions completely, and he could see shock, and sadness, engraved into her features. He squeezed his eyes shut, then he ran. Arya could see his vague blur as he ran northward, and was at a loss as of what to do. She was silent for a few moments, just staring off into the distance, when Saphira thumped her tail on the ground behind her.

Arya had forgotten she was there, and let out a startled yelp, falling to the shaking ground. She looked up to see the mighty blue dragon towering over her. Saphira had the fires of anger burning in her eyes, and smoke fumed from her nostrils. Her tail whipped from side to side behind her. Arya felt a trill of fear run through her, and she felt the blood run from her face.

_You ignorant fool. _Saphira's voice boomed in her head, easily pushing past her barriers.

_Excuse me?_

_ You heard me elf! I always considered you to be at least mildly intelligent, but you seem to have proved me wrong. How can you be so blind?!_

_ I know Eragon has feelings for me, but-_

_ But when has Eragon been anything but kind to you?_

_ He is always very-_

_ And when has he done anything but think of your welfare?_

_ He always-_

_ And do you not suppose that with all of the death and horrible things he has witnessed and himself gone through, that your age gap in completely irrelevant? _

_ But-_

_ But nothing! You are so stubborn, even more so than Eragon! Do you have even the slightest idea of what you put him through? Of the sleep he loses and the meals he misses because he is too preoccupied brooding over you? He would die for you!_

_ But that's the problem Saphira! Don't you see? You call me the blind one, but what if the King were to capture me? What do you suppose he would do then? Rush headfirst into danger, hmm? Of course I love him! I always have, ever since the Agaeti Blodhren. It's been torturing me. I assumed you had guessed already._

_ I had not. _Saphira's eyes were squinted, as she heavily scrutinized the elf. _Then why don't you tell him? The King is sure to be arriving here at the Varden due to Murtagh's death soon enough, he has no time to capture you, and do you not suppose that knowing he was protecting you would give him strength?_

Arya cast her gaze down and away from Saphira, uncertain. After this... _I am unsure, Saphira. After what I have said, I'm am not sure of his love at all._

_ But I am. Go, elf, and hurry. I've never seen him so close to breaking before. His burdens are great. He needs you._

_ Will you take me to him?_

_ Nope._ Saphira smirked, and unfurled her massive wings, leaping into the sky and soaring off towards the Varden's camp.

Arya stared after her like a gaping fish. Eragon could be halfway to Ellesmera for all she knew, and likely was, given the pace he held. She sighed deeply, and ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. She stood straight then, cracking her knuckles at her sides and inhaled deeply, scenting all the life around her. Eragon's trail was faint, but not undetectable. She set off at a steady pace, somewhere between a jog and a sprint.

As Arya loped across the country, she was pleased to find Eragon's scent grow stronger. She guessed he had stopped somewhere. As time wore on, saline mixed in with his musky honey sweet smell, and she began to see the tears not yet dried spattering the ground. She herself felt tears running hot down her cheeks at random intervals. She was unsure of what she meant to do, only that she had to make things right with the Rider.

Then she found him. He was sitting quite alone in a sheltered forest glade, somewhere in the foot hills of the Spine. He was on his knees, shoulders hunched, head in his hands. Saline burned Arya's sensitive nose like a fire. She was sure he had heard her approach, though he did nothing. She stood there in silence before she strode towards him strongly. She knelt before him, and put both hands on his shoulders. When he looked up at her, his blazing blue eyes were half mad.

Her eyes however, were soft and warm and sad, something Eragon had never seen before. It derailed him, and his feverish sobs subsided. Arya moved her hand so it rested on his cheek. Her thumb brushed away a stray tear. She almost laughed at the blush, erratic and patchy, that ran rampant across his face lingering strongly in his ears. She spoke.

"I'm sorry Eragon. For deceiving you. Truly, I am."

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, his throat still clogged with tears.

"I'm sorry I kept the truth from you for so long, but now... There is no reason to hide my feelings from you. Eragon, ever since you revealed you feelings for me at the Blood Oath Celebration... I love you."

Eragon's face was struck dumb. He did not speak. He did not move. He did not breath. Then his face broke out into a smile. He brought his arms around to her lower back and crushed her to him. He made no move to kiss her, just to hold her close.

Arya, however, was not quite so prude. She brought her other arm up to his face, and brought her lips to his. Eragon was shocked, and slow to react, but he did react. A warmth spread through him from head to toe. He held Arya more tenderly against him, and moved his lips against hers. They stayed like that, lips harmonizing for several minutes, before they pulled back, breathless.

Sometime during their kiss, Arya had pushed them down, and she was laying on top of him now. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, and smiled. A completely mad king with horrendous amounts of power and a completely huge Dragon was coming to his 'home' with the intent of killing everybody he knew, but that was OK right now. It was OK because Arya was laying in his arms and she loved him.

He raised into a sitting position and moved her into his lap. Arya stiffened, not used to being handled so closely, and Eragon began to pull away. Arya forced herself to relax and stayed his arm with her hand. She cast her eyes to the forest floor.

"No, it's OK. I'm just not used to begin close to someone."

Eragon laughed dryly. "Well, neither am I. Dragons, sure, but not a person."

"Well, then let me teach you." Arya turned back to him, eyes burning with something Eragon had never seen before smoldering there. She grasped his lips with her own. Eragon had never seen this side of her. He had never seen Arya open herself up to someone. He liked it, regardless of how out of character it was.

Surprising both of them, Eragon broke off the kiss. "Well, speaking of dragons... I suppose I should tell _you_ now what it was Murtagh did for us. Hopefully, fate will be kind to us." Eragon reached into the sack he had long put on the ground, and pulled out the egg.

Arya's eyes grew wide, and she reached for the egg, then pulled them back slightly. "May I?" She asked tentatively.

"Would I have shown you if I didn't want you to?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

He handed her the egg and she took it eagerly. She reached her mind out to it, and found the contents of the egg soft and melodic, but buzzing with energy. She softly stroked the shell of the tiny dragon, and smiled. "Hello there, little dragon."

At her voice, the dragon stirred, and they both felt the change in the air. They could feel the energy being sucked from the air to manifest in a glowing aura around the egg. Then all of the sudden it hatched. Fragments of shell exploded in all direction, ricocheting off of and surface strong enough to to be dented by them. By some miracle, none of them hit Eragon or Arya, and it's a good thing too, because both were transfixed by the tiny, oddly shaped, creature on the ground next to Arya.

Edited excerpt from 'Eragon': _'The dragon was no longer than her forearm, yet it was dignified and noble. It's scales were a rich emerald green, the same color as the egg. The dragon fanned it's wings; they were what had made it look so contorted. The wings were several times long than it's body and ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a row of widely spaced talons. The dragon's head was roughly triangular. Two diminutive white fangs curved down out of it's upper jaw. They looked very sharp. It's claws were also white, like polished ivory, and slightly serrated on the inside curve. A line of small spikes ran down the creature's spine from the base of its head to the tip of its tail. A hollow where it's neck and shoulders joined created a slightly larger than normal gap between the spikes.'_

Arya was astounded. Upon closer inspection of the dragon, she noticed that his eyes were a dark emerald green, the exact same color as hers. Arya gulped, knowing it would hurt, and she extended her right hand towards the dragons brow. A fierce fire roared through her veins, like magma and the coldest water rushed through her every nerve. She felt her mouth open in a silent scream, as her whole body went numb.

When she came to, her mind had expanded, and she could feel the presence of her dragon residing there; a bond she had only imagined. He, for she knew it was male and silently rejoiced at the fact, was now a part of her. She beamed at the dragon and he squeaked and crawled into her lap. She spent a few moments stroking him then remembered the presence of Eragon. She gasped and turned to him.

"How... what..." There were to many emotions, elation and astonishment being the main two, flowing through her to form coherent sentences. She took a deep breath to steady herself then continued. "What should I do now?"

She assumed Eragon had brushed the dragon's consciousness already, and his words did not surprise her. "Well, give him a name."

Arya blinked at the dragon a few times, then tilted her head as she breached the dragon's consciousness. She laughed a bit as he mimicked her. In her mind, she told him some of the names of the great dragons of legend, then some she herself enjoyed. "Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen, Beroan, Roslarb, Eridor, Alfakyn, Karaem, Selaim..."

The Dragon cocked its head further and she continued.

"Mareik, Frithnor, Jarem, Ilkin, Erith, Brisan, Barlam, Jurik, Shrrg, Hiryth..."

_Eridor... Alfakyn... Shrrg._

The words were perfectly formed and sounded as they should. From the tone of his thoughts, Arya could tell that the Dragon was undecided but liked those three suggestions. She asked Eragon. "He likes Eridor, Alfakyn, and Shrrg but can not choose between them."

"I find it interesting that he should choose a name from each culture, for Eridor is rooted in the human tongue, while Alfakyn is in the ancient language and Shrrg is dwarfish. Let him know and see if it makes a difference."

Arya did so, and the dragon cocked it's head.

_Dwarf? _He liked they way the word sounded in his head.

Arya sent him a picture of a stocky, stout, short man with a beard and next to it a picture of a Shrrg, a ferocious giant wolf that lived in the Beor mountains. The dragon leaped around squeaking.

He repeated _Shrrg, Shrrg, Shrrg_ Over and over in his mind.

Arya laughed and Eragon marveled at the sound, one he had never heard like that before, so free and unrestrained. Shrrg also stopped bouncing and grinned a dragon's smile at seeing his rider so happy.

"Shrrg it is." Arya said. She looked over to Eragon who nodded his head in approval. "What now?" She stroked her hand along her dragon's back, liking the feel of the scales and ridges under her fingers.

"Look into Shrrg's mind. See if anything is out of sorts."

"Why don't you?" She asked, not to be rude or lazy, but out of curiosity. Eragon realized this and did not get out of sorts over it.

"It is considered discourteous to talk to another Rider's dragon without the Rider's permission." Eragon's eyes twinkled as realization hit Arya.

"I'm... I'm a Rider..." She looked to where Eragon sat, beaming at her. In a flash, she remembered the task he had given her and gently nudged her way into her dragon's mind. Inside she felt a furious, gnawing hunger. She gasped and reeled backwards. "He's hungry..."

"Wouldn't you be too after 100 years inside of an egg?"

Arya smiled at his wit. "I would suppose so, but I've never been crammed inside of an egg for 100 years, so I wouldn't know." Eragon laughed at her joke, and she smiled.

**Hey, look! It's Arya's sense of humor! I thought that died a while ago. Oh well, you learn something new every day! Anyway, please review. If you don't, I might just cry. Or eat you... *Nom* *Nom* *Nom* XD**

**REVIEWS CURE HUNGRY AUTHORS!**

**(**Seriously. It'd be one of your better ideas to just review...)

**(=P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Onward! I was trying to think of some cheesy disclaimer for you, but I thought you listening to my ramblings would not only get the point across, but be just as pointlessly annoying! Alrighty! Read onward, reader! Read on!**

Arya sent her mind out over the land and found a burrow of rabbits. All of her reasons for not taking lives had fled her mind in the light of her hungry dragon. She murmured one of the words of death than used magic to bring the rabbit to her, because it was fairly far away. She was planning on skinning it, but as soon as Shrrg caught a whiff of the meat and blood, he started jumping about again, so she just gave it to him. She turned her head, her stomach not strong enough to watch him devour his meal.

While Shrrg ate, Eragon told her all about the Riders. He told her the condensed version of what Brom and Oromis had taught him over the years. He told her about the rise of the Riders, though because she already knew the basics, he went into a greater detail. He told her about dragons in general; how they grew, or more accurately, never stopped growing. He told her about how they matured and when they started to breath fire. Shrrg, who was listening to this conversation – Eragon was speaking in the ancient language and Shrrg was born with a knowledge of it so he understood his words – found great interest in the concept of breathing fire, but was not sure how to picture it so Arya sent him an image of Saphira in her full battle armor, a glorious jet of blue flame spurting from her mouth. Shrrg took a break from his feast only long enough to excitedly squeak once more, then resumed.

Eragon told her of the endless colors of dragons, and how their reign was when they still were still strong. He told her about the four main types of dragons: Thick, generally good at fighting; Slender, speedy; Lanky, slender and long, like Saphira, who generally excelled at flying, then finally smaller dragons, who though continued to grow for their lives, grew much more slowly after their first growth spurts and were known to be cunning. He told her about the benefits of being a rider, how humans could become like elves, and elves would become something even more extraordinary. He told her about some of things spells known only by riders could do, but not their words, as he was saving that for later. Arya's mask was back in place, trying to conceal her awe and astonishment and remain diplomatic, but Eragon had always been able to read her emotions through her eyes and even more so now.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? I remember me being so shocked and scared that I wasn't thinking clearly and decided to hide Saphira instead of show Roran and Garrow, though I realize now that it would have been so much easier if I had. I had no idea what I should do. Do you have any more questions?" He could see it in her eyes that she was burning to ask him something.

She blink a few times. "Yes, I do actually. How long until I will be able to fly on him?"

Eragon laughed, pleased at how eager she was to get in the sky. "You'll make a fine rider with that attitude. Normally, it would have a taken a male dragon to reach flying age at one month, then at three months, one would be able to ride him. Though, with yours and Shrrg's permission, in the best interest of time, I would use magic to enhance his growth bit by bit to speed it up so you'll be flying around one months time."

Arya asked Shrrg and he agreed. "Yes, please. And also, I would like to teach him the language of humans so he can understand the Varden around him. How should I go about that?"

"Just speak the words, and send him the pictures of their meanings, but you can do that on the way. I'm sure Nasuada is very worried."

Arya blinked in shock, as if she had forgotten about the whole war for a moment, though Eragon did not blame her. "Of course." She looked questioningly at the full, but slightly bloodied dragon staring up at her expectantly. If she was to pick him up from the back to carry him, his spikes and wings would undoubtedly shred her clothing, and though Eragon might like that, she would not. If she held him from the front, she would be covered in the rabbits blood. She could have cleaned him, but neither she nor Eragon had a rag and she could wield no magic, having been thoroughly tired out from her near death experience earlier.

Eragon spoke. "He can perch himself on your shoulder."

"Of course. Thank you." She lifted the dragon carefully from the ground and placed him on her shoulder. It unnerved her slightly that Eragon seemed to know what she was thinking.

They did not know how long they had been away, only that it was dark when they had returned to the Varden. Saphira lay appeared to be sleeping outside the gates of Feinster, but Eragon saw her eye crack open every once and again the watch Nasuada's frantic pacing. As Arya and Eragon entered the torch light, she gasped in relief and rushed towards them. She laid her hands on Eragon's shoulders and shook him lightly, not even noticing Arya or the dragon. Saphira on the other hand heaved to her feet. She snorted in disbelief.

"Good Gods, Eragon! Where the hell have you been!?" Nasuada let out, exasperated. She was, however, quick to collect her queenly persona around her once more.

"I was creating a tomb for Murtagh, and talking with Arya." Saphira let out a scoff.

She projected her thoughts to all, even Shrrg. _I am certain you were not merely talking. Eragon, please do us all a favor and explain this. Did he hatch already?_

Nasuada and turned for the first time to Arya, than to the dragon on her shoulder. Nasuada's jaw dropped and she stuttered "Wha-... How..."

Eragon cut her off, saying "It is a long story and one I would not like to repeat. Perhaps if we were to be joined by the others?"

Nasuada noted this and said, her voice guarded, "Of course. But I'm not sure I could coax them out of their studies without telling them your news and I asume you wish to spread the news yourself?"

Arya nodded. "It would be preferable."

Saphira spoke. _I will fly above the city then, if it would be more convinient._

"Yes, it would. Thank you Saphira." Nasuada turned to Eragon. "I'm truly sorry for your loss. Are you well?" She watched him intently, and when his eyes flashed to Arya's, and hers to his, she did not miss the meaning their gaze held. She answered her own question. "I see. Well, Saphira said you had news from Murtagh, but of what sort she wouldn't tell me. That, or your location, either. Though I guess I know now." Understanding flashed in her eyes as she once again brought her gaze to rest on the two elves before him.

Eragon nodded once more.

"What of Murtagh? Where does his grave lay, so that I might visit him?"

"It is south east of Feinster, about five miles from where the battle was held. I can escort you there later. But for now, the council?"

"Of course." She said and turned. Saphira saw them into the city, than launched herself into the air to soar above them.

The walk to the main keep of Feinster where all of the lords and ladies were staying was in the very center of Feinster, and the walk their was interesting, but enjoyable. People stopped and stared at the green dragon, some offered gifts to Arya and some to Shrrg, but Arya politely declined for both of them. Some people stopped walking where they were and bowed, or even knelt before them. Arya blushed, unused to being shown this kind of courtesy and asked the people to rise. Flowers were thrown at her feet, and many good things were offered to her; flowers, perfumes, gems, and even land and homes.

Arya picked up her pace when the capital building was in sight, forcing Eragon and Nasuada to extend their stride and purse their lips to keep from laughing at the startled expression on Arya's face. She flung open the doors of their destination with a relief that had Eragon coughing to cover up his laughs. She threw him a dirty look, and brought her hand up to stroke Shrrg's brow.

The capital building had a high domed ceiling and was made of polished white and silver marble. It's floors were stone and it was lavishly decorated. In the center chamber sat a round table with twenty seats, enough for all of the war commanders, Nasuada and Orrin, then four extra for any other people who would be joining them, such as Eragon and Arya.

When they entered the room, they found Orik, Nar Garzvhog, Orrin, and Jormunder there already. All of whom stood immediately when they caught sight of Shrrg. Arya grinned. Eragon stepped forward and, after bowing, began to tell them what happened, but was interrupted by a thought from Arya.

_Don't tell them about our 'fight'. We wouldn't want them to lose any confidence in you, and I'm not sure if I want a blabber mouth like Orrin to know our personal business._

It was all Eragon could do to keep from bursting out laughing, and he even managed to keep his face in line. He started his story. "Well, I met Murtagh in battle and he told me that life was no longer sweet enough for him to continue being used by the King, so he asked me to take his life. Before I did though, he offered an atonement for all of his evil and gave me the last dragon egg, which he had stolen from the King. Arya had been injured in the battle and was close to death, so Saphira and I flew to where she was and saved her. We took her back to where Murtagh was buried, and payed our respects. The egg hatched for her then and Saphira decided to return to the Varden to give me time to explain everything to Arya."

"Of course. Well, I can not express my happiness while maintaining my dignity, though I would have you know that if I were not responsible for the Surdan's lives, I would be screaming from the roof tops. Unfortunately for the rest of you, I am, and you will be denied such a lovely spectacle."

Shrrg turned to Arya and chirped in confusion, not understanding the foreign words, so Arya translated into the ancient language. Shrrg looked from Arya to Orrin and back again before hiding his head in her neck. The room's occupant laughed. They went over a few statistics from the battle and they were about to leave when Nasuada called them back.

"Wait. Eragon, what of Arya's training? How soon will it be until she is ready to fight in the war?"

Arya gritted her teeth but kept her face flat and emotionless, implying Nasuada's poorly constructed words as an insult, like she was merely a tool.

Eragon noticed this and mentally said _It's OK. She didn't mean it that way. She'll do that a lot, but it only means she cares about the Varden._

_ How did you know..._

_ It's in your eyes, though don't worry. You're definitely no open book. Also your hands. I don't think anyone else notices, or at least, no one I'm aware of._

_ Alright. _

The council had noticed their private conversation and waited patiently while, for what they could assume, they sorted out Arya's training, though they didn't know what they were really talking about.

Eragon turned back to them. "As soon as possible. If all goes well, we should be able to start they day after tomorrow. I'd like to give Arya and Shrrg, that's her dragon's name, a day to bond and get to know each other and myself a day to prepare." Lies. He was stalling.

"Perfect." Nasuada said. Then, in a slier tone which had the rest of the council confused and Eragon and Arya slightly blushing, she said "Also, Arya, I've relocated you to a house inside the city. It resides next to Eragon, be there any disturbances or problems involving Shrrg. Also, I don't think a dragon rider should be forced to sleep on the ground instead of a bed." Her tone clearly implied something other than what she said, though Eragon and Arya understood perfectly. Of course she had guessed, how couldn't she? She was young and female, which all added up to an extraordinarily relationshiply-intuitive person, which bordered on magic concerning how accurate it was.

Eragon and Arya narrowed their eyes at her, and she rolled hers. She wouldn't tell anyone. Eragon spoke. "Thank you. That does make any unforeseen difficulties much more manageable. And speaking of such, it had been a busy day and if there are no more issues to discuss, I suggest we all retire for the night."

Everyone in the room agreed eagerly.

- The Next Morning -

Eragon was not woken by the pleasant feeling of Arya curled into him, or sunlight filtering through his window, but the loud cries of a very hungry hatchling. Eragon remembered his own early days of rider-dome and immediately jolted awake. Arya, who had been previously sleeping next to him did the same. She flung off the blankets and knelt before him.

She turned to Eragon and said "He's hungry. Do you have any meat?"

"Yes. I'll get it." He said, getting out of the warm bed. He jogged across the cold wooden floor and into the other room where his pack lay. He retrieved a smaller pouch of smoked meat. He returned into the room where Arya was calming her dragon. He handed the bag to her, and he was relieved that he took it without question. He hoped that Arya would come to terms with his eating habits, for he had long ago forgone the elves ways of eating only fruits and vegetables, having been raised for the first sixteen years of his life on meat.

"Thank you." She proffered some of the meat up to Shrrg, who quickly snatched it up into his jaws. While she watched Shrrg eat, Arya asked Eragon more questions. "You said you were going to be altering Shrrg's size. When will you be doing that?"

"I was just considering that. I thought about every night before we go to bed so his mind gets used to it while he rests and body gets used to it the next day. Today, however, I think I will do so twice, once when he is done eating and once before you go to bed. Only a few inches though."

"Alright. Also, I was wondering what Saphira thought of Shrrg."

Eragon smirked. "Well for one, she's thrilled. She is going to enjoy being around another dragon very much. Though I assume you were speaking from a different angle. Shrrg is much to young for her to be thinking of him from _that_ perspective, and she is trying to refrain from doing so."

"Of course. I apologize."

"There is no need." Eragon said with a smile.

"So what do you plan to do today?" Arya asked.

"I was hoping to go hunt down Roran and some other people from Carvahall, there are some things I need to take care of concerning them. Also, I was going to try and talk to your mother, for I'm not sure if Nasuada had informed her of my change. Saphira wanted to go flying as well... in short, a whole medley of things. What about you?"

"I'm going to take a walk through the forest with Shrrg, and teach him about dragons and the world and the war. I'm going to explore my new skills and see if I can't get Shrrg in the air."

"Well, have fun. Now before we get started..." Eragon closed his eyes and drew on his magic.

He muttered the long incantation under his breath to make sure no stray thoughts harmed Shrrg. Arya watched the process and was fascinated to see every part of Shrrg's body expanding. His wings were longer as well as his tail, his horns were longer and his spikes were sharper. He was still obviously a baby dragon, but he looked more like a miniature green Saphira now. Shrrg shook like a wet dog, than sat himself down to lick at his front paws. Arya smiled and scratched him behind his horns. Shrrg hummed contentedly.

"You might want to consider making a fairth of him while he's still young, because he won't be that way for long."

"Good idea." She went back to her petting of Shrrg. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She jumped, not having heard Eragon move at all.

"See you later." He leaned down and gave her a quick but chaste kiss on her cheek. Arya's eyes lidded and her lips parted slightly as her breath whooshed out of her. She turned into his kiss, searching for his lips with her own. But, just like that, he was gone.

Eragon had moved so fast that Arya had not heard the door open or shut, and the only sign that he was even ever there was a slight breeze ruffling through the curtains. Arya smiled happily, though she was a bit peeved that he had cut her kiss short. She touched Shrrg's consciousness with her own and spoke to him.

_Will you try to speak?_

Though Shrrg said no words, should could feel his question.

_Anything will work. You understand what I'm telling you, yet you haven't said any words yet. Try saying your name._

_ Shrrg._

Arya smiled down at her dragon. _Perfect._

_ And your name is Arya and your mate's names is Eragon._ Arya simply blinked at this, wondering if that was really what Eragon was to her. Shrrg continued, ignoring her internal debate._ His dragon's name is Saphira. But there is more than names. _Shrrg waddled over to a chair. _What is this?_

_ It's a chair. People sit on it when they get tired._

_ And this. What are we in?_

_ This is a house. It's like a den. We eat here and sleep here._

_ What is it like out of the den?_

_ You were outside yesterday._

_ Is that all there is in the whole world?_

_ Of course not. One day, when you are big enough for me to fly on your back we will fly all over the world. To Du Weldenvarden, a forest in the north with no buildings except for those made out of trees. Then to the Beor mountains in the east, which reach farther into the sky than any breathing creature can go. In the middle of the land is a large dessert, which stretches on for leagues and is nothing but sand. To the west is the Spine; much smaller than the Beor Mountains but just as formidable and past that is the ocean._

As Arya spoke to him, Shrrg had crawled into her lap and was staring up at her in awe. With every place she told him about, she sent him a picture with her mind. She went on to tell him about magic, and the dragons and riders of old. She told him of the Foresworn and how the king had destroyed the Riders. She told him about what the Varden was doing, and what Eragon had done and the part they were going to play in killing the king.

_Wait, he just killed all of the dragons?! Just because his dragon died?!_

_ Yes..._

Shrrg leaped off of Arya's lap and flared his wings. The spikes stuck out and he arched his neck. He bared his teeth at the floor, and though he was small now, Arya pictured him at fifty times his size and decided he would make for quite a formidable dragon. _How could he do that?! I'll rip him to shreds with my teeth. I'll gut him with my claws._

_ You better not. Well, at least until you're bigger. Shrrg, Shrukian isn't like Saphira. He may be enslaved against his will, but that wouldn't stop him from harming you, and I promise to also try my hardest to keep that from happening. Still, I'm not perfect; not nearly as strong as Eragon. I don't want anything to happen to you..._

Shrrg visibly deflated. _I know... but still._

_ It's OK. One day you will be so fearsome, not even Galbatorix would dare oppose you._

Shrrg stood up straight and flared his wings behind him. He puffed out his chest proudly. _You really believe so?_

_ One day. And tomorrow, we start our training to become Dragon Riders, and we'll be one step closer to doing so._

_ Great. Will you show me the rest of the city now?_

_ Sure._

Arya looked at him. "Well, you're to big to sit on my shoulder today, so you can just walk beside me." Shrrg just shrugged. Arya changed into new clothes. She found a crisp green tunic and light tan leggings. She used magic to fix her hair, and ate a quick breakfast before leaving. She walked out the door and into the street, also uttering an incantation so that anyone who saw her coming out of Eragon's house wouldn't think anything of it. She didn't want any rumors spreading around that she and Eragon had taken the title of mates to a... different level.

**Here's chapter 3! Awesome! So now Shrrg's in the picture. XD. The next chapter or two is just gonna center around Arya and Shrrg bonding. I'm trying to develop everyone's relationships, so we have some easy going filler chapters. But BEWARE!... Not, I don't know what to beware... just, beware! Okay? Sheesh. REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**\ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW /**

**\ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW /**

**\ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW /**

**\ REVIEW REVIEW /**

**\ REVIEW /**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, I know! Please just put the gun down!**

Arya shivered slightly and Shrrg chuffed in laughter at her side. "What are you laughing at?" All that did was make Shrrg laugh even harder. She sent him a mental picture of her sticking her tongue out at him. She grinned down at him then, but when she looked up she realized that she was getting those looks again. People ogling at her, offering her gifts. She politely declined every time, though Shrrg basked in the attention and puffed out his chest, ruffling his scales so they glimmered in the sun light.

Arya, however, had come to the Varden to escape people ogling at her and the special attention that being a princess brought and was not enjoying it nearly so much. It was then that she decided to make a b-line for the forest. Shrrg was confused as she changed her pace and direction.

_Where are we going? Why don't you accept the presents?_

_ Because that's not what Dragon Riders do. We're supposed to be humble; not greedy and selfish. That's what almost doomed us in the first place._

_ I suppose so. Where are we going?_

_ Out into the forest. _

_ That sounds like fun too, I suppose._

Arya could tell that he would much rather have people dote upon him than go and spend time among the trees. She thought to herself _Well, I suppose that's good in a way. He's a people's dragon, and also dedicated to killing the King. He'll make a fine dragon once he gets older. _She thought then openly, and projected her words unto him. _I'm very glad you chose me._

_ Well I'm glad you're glad._

_ Though I have to wonder; what made me so special? I know the King took you around to all sorts of people before he locked you up in that treasury of his._

_ You were different than everyone else._

_ You mean that they were all humans and I was an elf. _Arya was disappointed to hear that. Was the only reason he had chosen her because he was used to humans, and an elf was something new and different. _So it could have been anyone. I was just lucky?_

_ No, of course not. You misunderstood me. When I said you were different, I didn't mean your species. After all, the old dragon eggs were presented to humans and elves, and both became riders. No, when I said that you were different, I meant... you felt different. When you touched my egg, you weren't greedy and selfish. You didn't want me because you wanted the glory to be a rider, you weren't even thinking of that. You didn't even want me to be your dragon; you were just... happy. You were happy because I was there. I wanted a rider who wanted me because I was me, not just a dragon._

_ Really? _Arya thought over this for a moment. _You are very wise for such a young dragon._

_ Young!_ Shrrg mentally scoffed. _I'm older than you are. I was laid two hundred and twenty-seven years ago._

_ But you didn't hatch until yesterday._

_ But I existed before you. Just because I was in an egg doesn't mean that I wasn't there._

_ I suppose. _ Arya laughed, and Shrrg smiled up at her.

_I like that sound. _

_ My laugh? So do I. I had almost forgotten what it sounded like until you hatched._

_ Really? So you never laughed before?_

_ Not really. _

_ Why?_

_ It's a very long story that begin almost four years ago. I was in charge of transporting Saphira's egg between Ellesmera and the Varden. A shade named Durza ambushed me. He killed two of my close companions, and he tried to kill me as well. But he could not, for I had transported Saphira's egg, unknowingly, to Eragon. Durza was then forced to capture me to try and interrogate the location of the egg out of me, as well as numerous other things._

_ And did he?_

_ Capture me? Yes. Torture me? Brutally. Steal my knowledge? He tried desperately, but he failed. I would have died there, if Eragon, Murtagh, and a newly hatched Saphira had not come to rescue me._

_ And what of this Durza? May I kill him?_

Arya laughed again, surprised that she had done so much of it in one day. _Durza was a shade. Shade's are very powerful. In this century only two people have successfully slayed a shade. One was I, I killed a shade named Varaug. Eragon killed Durza. _

_ Barzul. Can't catch a break._

_ That is not good language for a young dragon to use._

_ It's also not good language for a Elvin Princess to use, but I see that you use it regularly. So where does that leave us._

_ Hmm. Well, I rather enjoy my cursing habits, so let's just use it sparingly until you can hold your own in battle._

_ Are you giving your dragon hatchling permission to use profanity. Tisk tisk. I might just have to tell your mother. _

_ Feel free. I'm sure the news that her daughter is a Dragon Rider would out shine my parenting skills._

_ Perhaps._

Arya was grinning down at her dragon by the time they had exited the city walls. Shrrg was wide eyed at all of the trees and plants around him. He eagerly asked questions about everything, which Arya was always happy to answer. _What is this? A rock? And this? A tree? Marvelous, what about this; is this another tree? It has leaves. It's a shrub, what's the difference? Oh, OK. Oh! What is that!? _And so it continued.

Eventually, Shrrg lifted his nose to the air and froze. He was still for a moment, than coiled all of his muscles together, and in one massive leap, shot into the air. He curved like and arrow when it reaches it's arch, and then shot to the earth with a deadly accuracy. He landed behind a row of bushes and was invisible to Arya's eye. However, her ears picked up several panicked squeaks, then Shrrg popped up over the rim of the bushes. The hind end of an especially fluffy rabbit was furiously kicking at his neck as it dangled, front end stuck inside his mouth.

The image was so comical, when Shrrg tightened his jaws around his poor meal, Arya just grimaced, still slightly smiling, instead of turning away. Shrrg's voice rang out in her mind. _Why don't you like meat?_

_ It just feels wrong to eat something that you talk to. Would you eat another dragon, or a human or elf or dwarf?_

_ Not a dragon, because they're one of me. Not an elf because they're like you. Maybe a human... There's a difference between a dragon and a rabbit though. Things have to eat other things for nature to work. If the wolf, or dragon in this case, did not eat the rabbit, there would be nothing to keep the rabbits from mating until there was nothing else._

_ But still. I think it feels wrong. When you can feel that animals pain, it seems wrong to end their life for yours._

_ There will be more rabbits, and to be honest, I don't think this rabbit is minding much of anything right now._

_ I should think not. _Arya then stiffened. Shrrg sensed her mood and quickly scarfed down the rest of his rabbit. Arya could feel another presence nearby. A malicious one. _Shrrg, I want you to stay hidden._

_ But-_

_ No. One day we will be able to fight side by side, but today is not that day. Stay out of sight, I will come for you when it is over._

_ What if something goes wrong?_

_ Contact Eragon. If whoever this is manages to knock me out and tries to capture me, follow behind and maintain a link with Saphira or Eragon. If I am unconscious and they plan to kill me, than you may rip them to shreds._

Shrrg growled in acceptance. He flexed his claws, than shot up the nearest tree like a squirrel, or a small leopard.

Arya braced herself. Her hand reflexively went to her belt where her sword should have been. She had left it back in the house, assuming that she would not need it. _Barzul. The one time I need my sword and don't have it, this happens._

_ I'm telling your mummy on you._

_ This is not the time._

_ Sorry._

Then out of the woods came four of the Varden's human spell casters and five low ranking soldiers. Arya remembered three of the soldiers faces from the meeting Nasuada had held about 'People of Interest', which, of course, meant spies. They didn't have that same happy, helpful look in their eyes. Instead, their eyes were cold as flint. They were hard and deadly.

"Well, hello. What are you four doing all the way out here?" Shrrg watched in amazement as his rider transformed into a very different person. Instead of the happy-go-lucky elf, she was strong, tall, and deadly. She clenched her fist at her side, and though her voice was innocent, everyone could hear the dangerous undercurrent running within it.

"We were talking with our king." One of the spell casters in the group answered. He said the word with such reverence that Arya knew he wasn't talking about Orrin.

"Well, it seems to me that I've found some snitches."

"And what about it. Elf you may be, but you are far outnumbered, and the King, our lord, has blessed us greatly."

The tallest male spell caster, who appeared to be the lead of the group, stepped forward. He held two knives in his hands, which seemed to be glowing. Arya guessed that they were enchanted. She knew that none of the Varden's spell casters were powerful, other than the elves, for she had personally tested them. Then again, she wasn't sure how they had kept their service to Galbatorix a secret, and she could only hope that their skill with magic hadn't been among the things concealed.

Shrrg could only watch as his Rider was attacked. She had nothing to fight with except her hands, and on one occasion when she picked up a branch from the ground and used it as a club. She was skilled, more skilled than almost anyone he had seen in her memory. Still, she was no match for nine trained assassins. A rage filled him and his vision turned red, then in a blast of white and heat, he felt himself changing as his uncontrollable magic overflowed inside him. He _would_ _not _let Arya be harmed. He _would_ fight. And he _would_ kill them.

Arya had dispatched two of the soldiers already, but the magicians and their enchanted blades were giving her more trouble. Arya had to be careful to evade them, not knowing what spells were placed inside. It was when one of the soldiers blades clipped her shoulder; Shrrg heard her cry out in pain and could smell her blood.

The last thing he remembered before the tree beneath him cracked was his frantic plea to Eragon. _Ambush. Help._ His magic enveloped him. Pain seared through his veins, but it wasn't of a crippling kind. It only made him want to fight harder. He charged into the clearing, teeth bared. It gave him a deep satisfaction when the men cried out in fear and fell backwards. They seemed very small to him, as he could easily see over their heads. _It's not like it was before. But it doesn't matter; Arya _will_ be protected._

_.::Eragon and Saphira Thirty Minutes Earlier::._

Eragon climbed into the saddle and Saphira took off. They flew for many minutes until Eragon spoke to her. _Saphira. Look at that down there. It's a tiny lake._

_ Indeed it is. Would you like to go swimming?_

_ Maybe, but don't dive in. We don't know deep it is..._

_ Oh, take all the fun out of it, why don't you? _Said Saphira, who had been preparing for a dive. _But if it is deep enough, I will bring you all the way back up here and we will go diving._

_ Yes, Saphira. _Eragon agreed with a laugh.

Saphira dove towards a clearing void of trees and shrubs, where gentle grasses and wildflowers swayed in the breeze. The early spring breeze was warm, and the trees were new with buds and baby leaves. It made a sweet scent, and with no trees to block the way, it rose up with the warmth and made both Saphira and Eragon smile.

Saphira pulled up at the last minute, like always, and set down gently. Eragon slid from her back, and smiled at the world around him. What might have been a lake was actually a small pond, much to Saphira's distaste. Rimming the back of it was a clay shelf which had been eroded years and years ago. The clay was layered in hundreds of thin, delicate sheets. Water flowed over the ledge and into the small pool. The flow was weak and broke off in some spots all together, reminding Eragon of the look of icicles melting in the spring; each drop making it's own separate stream.

The meadow had a sweet smell of heather, and encircling them on all sides was the ever present forest; cedar, rowan, oak, maple, and pine trees reached for the sky, ancient. They each had their own distinct scent which made the perfume of the whole area heavenly. Eragon was quickly made drowsy.

_This place is marvelous._

_ I agree._ Saphira said. _It's heavenly._

_ I've never smelt something so wonderfully alive. The sweet honey of the flowers, the moss and rock in the waterfall, then the sharpness of trees..._

Saphira hummed happily, than flopped down onto her side. Eragon walked over and sat himself down, leaning against her massive fore paw. _I would be happy to make my den here and never leave. I agree, this is a marvelous place we've stumbled upon._

_But if you make your den here, who will accompany me back to Carvahall?_

_Arya of course._

_ And what of Shrrg. Would he stay here with you?_

Saphira glared down at him. _Are you implying something._

_ Oh, nothing nothing. Just perhaps some feelings he might have for you._

_ Well, that is preposterous. He's nothing but a hatchling. _Saphira said, and Eragon could not help but laugh. _What is so amusing?_

_ You sound like Arya did before she accepted me. Are you turning into an elf?_

Saphira's eye widened, then narrowed into slits as her pupils flitted back and forth as she thought of the truth within his words. She then deflated, her head thumping to the side and she lay fully spread out on the ground. _Oh dear, I've turned into a pessimistic stone. Kill me now._

_ Don't even talk like that. And besides, Arya's different now._

_ Perhaps. You do seem rather happy with her._

_ I am. But back to the main point, how do you feel about Shrrg?_

Saphira sighed and raised her head to look down at him. _He is two days old Eragon. For god's sake, I'm no cradle robber._

_ But in the future?_

_ Perhaps._

It was then that Shrrg's voice burst into their heads. _Ambush! Help!_

Saphira roared with anger, and Eragon was up in a flash, and onto Saphira's back even faster. He did not bother to strap in, and Saphira did not wait for him to make the decision. She leaped into the air.

_.::Arya and Shrrg::._

Shrrg could sense Arya off a ways. The soldier who had cut her had also knocked her out. When Shrrg had burst into the clearing, the soldier had carelessly thrown her to the side. He was the first to die. Shrrg snapped his head forward and decapitated the man. He raked his claws through the torsos of the last two soldiers, and brained three of the magicians with his spiked tail. There was only one left: the lead magician.

Shrrg was the only thing between the tall lanky man and his still unconscious rider. Shrrg faced the man like a she-wolf would while protecting her pups. He braced his legs around him, and his tail lashed, though he was careful to keep it away from Arya. He bared his teeth, now long and exceedingly deadly. The man drew his two enchanted knives, one in each hand, and crouched as if he were about to attack the dragon.

Suddenly, blue, fanged jaws enveloped the mans torso, biting off from the waist up. The knives dropped from his hands before his upper body disappeared into the gaping jaws of Saphira. Suddenly, Eragon was there, knelt beside Arya. He felt for her pulse then let out a relieved sigh. "Only unconscious. She'll be fine once she wakes up." He looked to Shrrg and, maintaining his composure, blinked. "What went on here?"

Eragon looked now at the dragon who had been merely a hatchling when they had woken up, but now was a bit larger than a large horse, almost five feet at his shoulder. He was lean and lanky like Saphira, and appeared to be the same type of dragon as her. He was the picture of adolescence. He was lanky and looked unaccustomed to his body. His body parts did not match; his legs were long and slender as well as his neck, though his body was small and his head was medium. His tail was long. He was gangly and had a snarl on his face. Yes, very much so a teenager.

His expression softened though when he realized Arya was no longer in danger. He walked over to peer over Eragon's shoulder at Arya and asked _Is she alright?_

_ She will be more than fine, especially so when she awakens to find her dragon ride-able. But, Shrrg, please tell me how this came to be while we wait._

Saphira lay down on her side, curling her tail so it wrapped around her paws, she lay her head on her paws much like a resting cat would. Shrrg copied her. _Arya was telling me about the shades you had both killed, when suddenly we felt an evil presence. Arya told me to hide, because I was too young to defend myself, let alone fight for her. There were nine. Five were soldiers and nine were spell casters, and all were spies for the King. When I saw her hurt, I was so enraged that I couldn't do anything to help her. Suddenly I felt a fire roaring through my veins and the men before me had turned small. Arya had killed two, and I killed the others, except the one Saphira dispatched._

"So, you were so angry that you couldn't do anything, your magic was activated and you grew?" Eragon asked, respecting the Rider's courtesy and not speaking to Shrrg with his mind.

_That is correct. I felt useless. If I had not done something, Arya would have died. I could not allow that to happen._ He made it sound so obvious, that Eragon had to wonder if there was nothing more to dragon magic other than an important enough reason.

"Of course. Well, if on your second day of life you have accessed your magic, it is clear to me that you will become an exceptional dragon one day." Eragon smiled at him.

Saphira spoke in all of their minds. _Who knows? One day, you may even be as good as me. _She teased and laughed at the offended look on Shrrg's face.

**Well, what'd ya think? Huh, huh, huh? Maybe it's a little cliché how all the dragons are exploding into awesomeness and if I get a lot of complaints, I might change it, but I thought it might drag out too long if I covered their whole training or skip over too much stuff if I fast-forwarded time, so please, to all of you flamers out there: SUCK IT UP!**

**Thank you for your time; please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't eat me... P.S I havn't had a disclaimer for a while so, ahem... I own nothing and no one except my OC. For now at least. *Evil Laughter* *Lightning Flashes***

It was then that Arya stirred. Eragon turned to the sound of her shifting, and Shrrg bounded to the opposite side of the clearing so he could be as near to Arya as he could. Saphira snaked her long neck around so she could peer over all of them. When Arya finally opened her eyes, she yelped in surprise. The last thing she remembered was being struck in the head, now three faces were peering down at her. Her eyes flicked to Shrrg and she gasped, scrambling to her feet. She clasped her arms around his neck and he hummed contentedly.

"What happened? Why are you so big now?" She asked Shrrg, but Shrrg looked to Eragon, because Eragon was the one who was able to explain the dragon magic.

"When you were knocked out, Shrrg felt that the need to help you was great enough that he was able to access his magic and his body grew to the size it is now so that he could better defend you." Eragon shrugged as if this was nothing surprising, but Arya gaped at her dragon.

"Thank you, Shrrg. You've saved my life already, and it's only our second day together." Arya smiled at her dragon, who laughed.

"I promise it won't be the last time." Eragon said as Saphira affectionately nudged his back with her snout. "Come on. Let's get back to the Varden and report this to Nasuada. Then we can take you to this place we found earlier and we'll get you in the air."

Arya's eyes widened at this. Shrrg shifted from foot to foot excitedly.

"Come on then. If you wish, Arya, you can ride in the saddle with Saphira and I and Shrrg can fly next to us." Eragon suggested.

_If you think you can keep up._ Saphira added.

_You're on._ Shrrg said, and jumped into the air. He hovered above them while Eragon got Arya buckled into the saddle.

.-Nasuada's Office -.

Nasuada was not in the main keep of Feinster, but instead in her pavilion tent, because today she was taking complaints from the Varden, like she did once a weak, and was ready to rip her hair out. Everyone seemed to have a problem of some sort or another. 'His chickens ruined by roses.' or 'That cat continues to screech every morning before dawn and I've had it' or 'She took my purse!'. Every simple solution was overlooked in the pursuit of Nasuada's opinion. So it goes without saying that she was more than relieved when Arya and Eragon walked in.

"I am more relieved to see you than you could possibly know." She looked to Arya and blinked. "Where is Shrrg? Surely he could fit in here." she said, puzzled, but sighing in relief at the sight of her friends.

"He is outside with Saphira, and we're glad to hear that we bring such light to your day, but I'm sorry to say this isn't a friendly visit. We bring news." Eragon said.

Nasuada's head slumped forward for a moment while her shoulders slumped forward as she deflated. Then she perked up (Fakely) and smiled at them. "What can I do for you?"

Arya smirked at her failed attempt at joy. "Shrrg and I were out in the forest and we were attacked by five traitorous soldiers and four traitorous spell casters. During the battle, I was rendered unconscious, and Shrrg had to step in. His dragon magic was activated, I think it was beneficial. If you would step outside, please?" Arya asked.

Nasuada said nothing, but raised her eyebrows and got up from her seat. Outside, a crowd was gathering around Shrrg, and he was doing as Arya asked and being humble. He was laying curled up, one eye cracked open, watching the tent for when Arya emerged. When she did, he heaved to his feet quickly and bounded over to her, causing the people crowded around him to skitter backwards. He leaned his head to hers and nudged her brow with his snout, and she in turn scratched his cheek.

"Do all dragon riders get into trouble this often? It's your second day of being a rider, and you've already been ambushed by murderous magical assassins following the King. It sounds like you're turning into Eragon."

Eragon pouted, looking hurt.

Saphira spoke. _Not true. Arya is a magnet for danger. Nine out of ten times it isn't her fault. Eragon is a magnet for trouble. Nine out of ten times it _is_ his fault. _Saphira said.

Saphira had projected this to all of the people crowding around them, and they laughed. Eragon too found himself smirking. "Trouble just always seems to sneak up on me you're not there. It's just bad luck, I swear." Eragon said.

Saphira snorted in disbelief at this.

.::Three Weeks Later::.

Over the next few weeks, Eragon taught Arya everything he knew. He instructed her in how to make a saddle for Shrrg while the Varden's master leather smiths made her a proper one. He taught her the secret spells and sword fighting techniques that she could use while fighting another dragon in the sky. All the while, Shrrg's growth continued at an accelerated rate. Though Eragon continued to increase it a little bit every day, on his own, Shrrg grew almost four inches a day.

"Well, it's starting to slow down." Arya said, looking up at the dragon, who was looking down at her.

Shrrg was more than half the size of Saphira now. He was about the size Saphira had been before the magic had changed her. (**A/N: I'm thinking along the lines of the size the movie of 'Eragon' makes Saphira after the random lighting storm. !!! I just realized that's like what's happening in this story! A random storm and BOOM Saphira is magically cooler. *GASP* I didn't even think of that! Yay, I feel clever now!)** He was still a gangly adolescent. _Good. It'd be nice to get a chance to get used to my body._

"Yes, but you also have to consider the bonuses. If you had stayed the same, you yourself would just now be getting to the point where you could fly by yourself. Now you're strong enough to go anywhere you wish." Eragon said.

_I suppose._

Saphira spoke. _I, for one, am rather peeved. It took me years and a decent amount of magic to achieve my size, and he is well on his way there in a matter of weeks. _

_ Well it is starting to slow down. _Shrrg said, trying to pacify her.

Saphira looked at him for a long moment, before letting out a puff of smoke, and laying her head back down. _I suppose. Have you begun to breath fire yet? Once you do, we can start the next level of your training._

_ No. All I've managed is sparks._

_ Well, you'll get it soon._

"Are we going to have a lesson today?" Arya asked.

Eragon nodded. "Today, Arya, I'm going to give you scenarios and you tell me the best way to get out victorious and alive. Saphira is going to take Shrrg out for some aerial combat."

"Alright." Arya said.

The two dragons took off. The riders watched them fly off. Eragon turned to Arya, and was scared to find sadness in her eyes. She was sitting on a log in the clearing, elbows on her knees and chin in her propped up hands. She was looking at him without the usual fire in her eyes. Eragon was disturbed.

"Arya. Are you OK?"

"I miss you." She said bluntly.

"We spend every day together." Eragon argued.

"Yes, but we don't spend any _time_ together. We don't spend any time as me and you, just teacher and pupil, and when our lessons are done for the day, Shrrg and Saphira are with us."

"Oh." Eragon said dumbly. He crossed the clearing to sit next to her on the log. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You always seemed so happy..."

"I don't blame you, of course not. After all, what kind of Rider would I turn out to be if you shirked your duties?" Arya grinned at him.

"And what kind of teacher would I be if I were to form a relationship with my student. There would be no end of gossip, just imagine what the women at the well would say." Eragon said sarcastically. He leaned in for a kiss and Arya happily accepted him.

Arya smiled against his lips, and when they pulled apart she said "Oh, let them talk then. While they're off gossiping, we'll be having fun."

Eragon agreed vehemently with this. He leaned into Arya's lips and she lowered them to the ground. They were kneeling now, arms around necks and hands twisted in each others hair. Arya pushed against Eragon as their kiss heated up, and he leaned backwards so Arya was on top of him now. A warmth spread through her, starting where her lips met Eragon's. It sent a warm wave of tingles through her limbs, leaving her shaky and craving more. She slipped her hand under his shirt.

Arya broke off with a gasp. She sat up from where she had been laying on Eragon. She was straddling his lap as Eragon sat up to. She could see Eragon's confusion in his eyes, but no hurt. He brought his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face before bringing it back to the ground, behind him slightly, to brace himself up.

Arya's eyes were wide and burning with something he had never seen in them before. He didn't know what it was; had he done something wrong? "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Her voice was light and airy.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Eragon's voice was so childish and innocent, Arya couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features. She blinked slowly Eragon. "No, Eragon. You did nothing wrong, and that's the problem. I lost control of myself. I should be the one apologizing."

Eragon tilted his head at an odd angle, watching Arya. She had always been to rigidly in control every time he saw her, and he was interested to see her outside of those boundaries. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were bright. Her face was looser and her movements were more languid. "Maybe you should do so more often. It works well on you."

Arya blushed lightly at his compliment. "Maybe, but for now, I think we have some scenarios to run through."

Eragon smiled sadly, their fun time over. "Right. So assume you and Shrrg are lost in the Beor Mountains. What do you do?"

s "Fly up above the mountains and see our way out." She answered surely.

"No. Saphira and I tried that once, and we almost died. There isn't enough air up there for you to breath. It causes you to lose consciousness."

"Oh. Then... Check for landmarks. If there aren't any, camp down and wait for night and get your bearings with the stars."

"Very good. Next..."

Eragon moved them so Arya was sitting in his lap, and his back was propped up against the log they had been sitting on before. They stayed that way until Shrrg and Saphira returned to them. A bugle in the sky announced their return, and Eragon and Arya both stood up. Shrrg dived first into the clearing, with a much larger Saphira following him.

_How was your lesson?_ Arya asked.

Eragon realized then that he had forgotten one of the key points that Oromis had taught he and Saphira. Saphira had remembered as well and looked pointedly at Eragon. He nodded and she spoke to Arya. _Arya, what should you do if while flying, a dragon were to attack Shrrg by coming at his belly?_

_ I'm not sure, I'm not a dragon._

Eragon spoke. "Shrrg, if you were to get lost in the Beor mountains, how would you find your way out?" Eragon watched as Arya turned to Shrrg, and he to her, pleading for help with their eyes. Eragon sighed and continued. "As dragon and rider, you two must become more one being than two. Saphira and I rarely close our link with each other, and I want you two to do the same."

Arya and Shrrg nodded, looking towards the ground in embarrassment at being scolded by their teacher. Eragon said "I think we're done for the day, and I hunger. I'm returning to the city."

_I will go hunting. It has been a while since I ate last. _Saphira said.

_ May I accompany you? _Shrrg asked.

_If you wish, but only if you think you can keep up._

_ A race then?_

_ Suit yourself, youngling._

Eragon laughed and covered his eyes as the debris on the ground was stirred into the air by their massive wings. Arya, too, was laughing, and Eragon marveled at the sound. He had only heard it a few times before. She turned to him, and raising her arm, picked a few stray bits of leaves and dirt from his hair.

"Will you be coming with me then?"

"Of course." She said.

Eragon took her hand and led her through the forest with a gentle smile on his face. Arya closed her eyes, trusting him to lead her, as she memorized the feel of his hand encasing hers. The sun dappled designs on the outside of her eyelids, flashing different shades of orange, red, and yellow on her closed lids. The warmth, unusual for this early in spring but welcome none the less, made the forest floor rise with a heady warm scent. Eragon noticed the small smile playing on the edge of her lips.

"If you were to ask me, I would say you should let your smile bloom more freely; it's very beautiful."

"Thank you. Maybe I shall do just that."

"What is it that has you in such a good mood?"

"Many things. The sun. The warmth of it on my skin, and the light that flashes on my closed lids. But it's not the light that is making me happy, it is that fact that I am witnessing it through closed eyes. I trust you to lead me through the forest, blind as I am at the moment... I have not been able to do that for quite some time."

Eragon murmured "Well, I'm very glad you feel that way and we shall have to go walking again soon, but for now we approach Feinster." Eragon knew from their location that they were about two miles away, and it was likely that they could meet someone on the road.

Arya smiled sadly and dropped Eragon's hand. It was not that either was ashamed to be seen with one another, only that word travels far very fast. It would be unfortunate if a spy saw them and sent word to the king, or even worse if an elf saw them and sent word to her mother. Arya shuddered delicately. Eragon turned an amused eye to her.

"I'm sure your mother would approve. Why do you fear her?"

Arya's eye widened at his casual question. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you reading reading my mind without my knowing?" She asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. I'm simply reading your face, as odd as that sounds. When you think of your mother, your face sets a certain way. Don't worry though, I'm sure no one else notices. But still, you didn't answer my question."

Arya smiled gently. "It's not a fear... no it's more of a caution. If my mother were to disapprove, she has the authority to order me away from you, as I am in her service. I don't want to take any risks with that happening..."

"Ah. I see." Eragon stuck his hands in his pockets, and stared at the sky, thinking. "Yes, maybe it is the best course of action to stay hidden for a while longer."

"At least until the King dies."

Eragon laughed dryly. "Yeah, or I do."

Arya locked her legs, like a stubborn horse. She refused to move. Eragon turned back to her. Arya was trembling, but it was not with sadness or fear, but anger. Deathly quiet, she said "Don't speak like that. I know you meant it in humor, but the Gil'ead nightmares are bad enough. Please, do not speak of such things."

Eragon quailed in the face of her anger. He could feel himself shrinking down and away from the anger in her eyes. He agreed hurriedly. "Of course. Never again then, except for on the eve of the battle. I am saving words for you for then, but let's leave it be for now, if you wish." Eragon paused and watched as a small amount of color drifted back into her face. She was still trembling, though the anger had fled from her. "Are they bad?"

"Is what bad?" She asked, distracted.

"The nightmares..."

Arya tilted her head away from his and bit her lower lip. She struggled desperately to pull her mask into place, but it wouldn't come. Not when she was talking to Eragon, not anymore. She finally released her struggled in one long pent up breath. She answered. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I could help."

Fear crossed Arya's face for a moment, than she nodded slightly.

"When did they start?" He asked gently.

"The first night we returned to Ellesmera." Was her quiet answer. Her voice seemed choked with the memories.

"What happened?" Eragon's voice was quiet, muted.

"It starts out in Ellesmera. The forest is tall and thick, and the trees are strong and unmovable, like the bars of a cage." Her voice cracked, and she took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Then the green walls of the forest turn into the gray stone of the prison. I hear the laughter of Durza echoing off the walls. Then a woman screams, and I know it's me..." Eragon could hear her voice getting tighter and tighter as the fear gripped her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can hear his boots echoing through the empty halls and the screams continue and then the lock on my cell begins to click open and I back as far as I can into the wall but I can't get away..."

Her words choked off. She stopped speaking, moving, breathing, as she pulled her face under control. Her eyes lost their luster and her cheeks lost their flush. Her mouth tilted neither up or down and her eyebrows were unnaturally smooth.

Eragon spoke. "There's more, isn't there? But Arya, if you don't want to talk about it, then don't. This is obviously causing you pain."

"But not as much as keeping it bottled up inside me is." she sighed and continued, her voice a whisper. "My cell door swings open and he's standing there with a whip and a red hot iron rod. He drags me out by the hair." Eragon knew that what she was describing to him were things that had actually happened, not something made up by her imagination. He grew hot with rage, but listened patiently. "As we stumble down the hall, the screams grow louder and louder, until we reached a metal door. It swings open with out anyone touching it. Then on the table, I saw myself laying there. Though the Durza who had gotten me out of my cell was gone, I still felt the pain as the other me lay on that table. I watched them do all of those things to me, and I saw the soldiers laughing. I saw him laughing; and even after I've long ago woken up, I can't forget his eyes."

Arya turned to Eragon and saw a mortified look on his face. He looked down the road, and seeing no one there, he quickly pulled her off the side and into the forest bordering the path. He shook his head slowly back in forth, before backing up a few feet from her. Arya understood why when she heard the fury in his voice. "Oh, how I wish I hadn't killed that shade now, for all of the things I could do to him. Oh, how I wish he could suffer as you have. Arya, you should have told me about this, I might have been able to help you. Even now, you're free of that retched place, but your mind can't escape? It's... it's like slavery. I curse Durza with the blackest oath to the deepest pit in hell." He spat on the ground.

Arya watched as the fury in Eragon's eyes built until he was shaking. She hesitantly ventured into his weakly protected mind; he didn't even seem to notice as she slipped past his barriers. Inside his mind she saw many pictures. There was her body when he healed her after Gil'ead. There was the image of her on a turn table and then on of Durza looming over her. There were scenes of her from his dreams. But the predominant, overwhelming, image that burned into her was an image, constructed by his imagination, of Arya in chains. Eragon was growling almost when he blurred down and punched the ground.

The crater he produced was enough to have anyone worried, but especially Arya. Eragon was always so even tempered, the last to lose his manners and the first to solve a tough situation with a peaceful solution. And now, here he was in front of her very eyes, violently venting his feelings, and getting devastating results. Arya spoke.

"Eragon. Calm yourself. Durza is gone, and you have already liberated me. Please let me finish!" She said.

He turned to her, waiting for her to speak, still raging on the inside.

"I have dreamed of such every night, except for the last. It's no coincidence! You help just by being you, just by being a loving person. So there's no reason to be beating up the ground." She said with a grin.

Eragon blinked a few times and straightened out. He jammed his fingers in his pockets and bowed his head, shame faced. "I apologize for losing my sense like that, and I'm glad I could help." He paused for a moment, then clenched his teeth together and continued. "That still doesn't stop me from wanting to bash his face in, though."

Arya grimaced. "Such violence."

"Ah yes, but that's why you love me." He grinned down at her, his anger evaporated, and an adorable boyish smile on his face.

**I'm going to blame it on, uh... Aliens! And, er... flying mutant pig-seals. Yeaaah. That's why this update took so long... But if you want to yell at me face to face (Screen to screen, whatever.) you have to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kind of

**Alright, I need your help again! I know I haven't been... around for a while, so I've given you this little snippet below to remedy my neglect X(. But before that, I need some help from you guys! You'll notice in this new development, that we have some new characters on the horizon! But, since I know some people aren't very fond of OCs (Original Characters) I'm not sure where to take it... Read on, and so to avoid any spoilers, I'll meet you again at the end of the fic!**

Arya had to agree. His fierce need to protect anything he cared about was a large portion of why she felt about him the way she did. She knew he would do absolutely anything to protect his loved ones, and seeing as he was one of the most powerful men in Alagasia, possibly the most powerful, but she didn't want to think about the one person who might have an advantage over him.

Almost a month passed. Shrrg was now almost the same size as Saphira and Eragon no longer deemed it necessary to artificially increase his growth. Arya continued with her training and was improving so fast, Eragon ans Saphira struggled to create new lesson plans for them, seeing as they themselves had never really completed their own training. Eragon would have asked Glae'dor, but he had been sent to Ellesmera so that the elves he had known in depth could help him with his grief.

On top of that, Eragon noticed, Saphira was not quite... herself. She had become highly temperamental, edgy, easily spooked, protective, and was constantly wanting to fly. It became so that one lesson, Saphira went out flying with Shrrg and was almost gone the whole day. Eventually, as they all gathered in the morning before that day's teachings, Eragon decided to ask her what was wrong.

He broadcast his thoughts to all. _Saphira, what bothers you so?_

_ Oh little one... _She said with such sadness in her thoughts, and Eragon knew it was because she was reluctant to tell him something, and keeping something from a rider's dragon or a dragon's ride is something neither ever do.

_Saphira, if it is so important to you, you must have a good reason to be keeping it from me. _

_ But it is not right..._

_ That you hold something from me?_

_ Either that I have something I do not wish to share, or the thing itself I wish to keep. Both might be considered wrong._

Eragon also had sadness in his heart, but not because of Saphira's reluctance, but that she was faced with such deep emotional turmoil; such was the nature of their relationship._ By all means, wait until you're ready, and if you never are than so be it. I can wait for as long as you need._

Eragon turned towards Arya and Shrrg, but only one pair of eyes was on him. The other, Shrrg's was locked with his own dragon's. Though he knew they were speaking, he could not feel, or even sense the words passing between them. He saw Shrrg's eyes soften, and Saphira sighed.

She turned back to Eragon and Arya, and thought very clearly _I bear eggs in my belly._

If there was a word to describe completely what Eragon and Arya felt, if there was a gesture to show the entirety of the raging streams of feeling rushing through their veins at that moment, as the words registered in their minds, it has yet to be found. Great artists, great literary minds, have not yet found something that can accurately convey the complete and utter surrender these six simple words placed the two riders under. I would have used such a word here, if I could, so you might understand the depth, but alas there is not such a word to be found. However, as nothing else will place the colors and feelings of the human mind before you, I can give you only this once word: Hope.

Arya; strong, stoic, unshakeable through torture and death and war, dropped to her knees as sobs of joy choked from her lips. Eragon; he lost everything he held dear, he'd seen people beheaded, skewered, gutted before his own eyes, and yet these simple, clear words rang in his head with such tenor and force that he too was brought down. Tears flooded from him as he sat and bowed his head to the Earth.

There was hope. _Hope!_ There were more dragons, and they would outnumber the King, and _the dragons would live_! It was what Eragon dreamed of at night, it was what awakened him in the morning and what kept him alive on the battlefields. The stuff of _miracles_ and _dreams_ and a _life's work_ were set before him on a gilded platter of hope and love and he had no choice but to weep as well. He lost no pride as the droplets feel from him, he felt no humiliation as a man who cried would, for was there no more noble a cause than to witness such beauty and life brought back to the earth? Was there no greater sense of accomplishment than to know that the one's you loved so dearly, with every fiber of your being, would live on after you were gone? No, Eragon was not shameful or bashful as he rose and wrapped his arms as far as they would go around his dragon's neck.

"Saphira... Saphira, Saphira Saphira. You've done it! You've both done it." Another string of sobs racked through his body, and he felt Saphira crane her neck so she could nuzzle his back. "Saphira, the Dragon's will live on! You've done it!"

_I am glad to feel such joy in you, little one, but how can I have done right? How can I call myself a mother, how can I build a nest, when I will bring these hatchlings into the world at such a time as this? _

Eragon looked up her with clouded eyes. _I feel your pain and your worry as my own, as you know. But you must feel my joy as if it were your own. You will be a fantastic mother, you will be made stronger, as everyone has, bu the trials you and you're young will face. It will do you nor them any harm, as long as you are the same mother to them as you have been to me. They will be the greatest, most wonderful dragons to ever grace the lands._

_ Do you really feel that way?_ Saphira said in a small, hopeful voice.

_You know I do._ Eragon patted her neck. He asked _Do you know how many there are?_

_ I carry seven with me, though it is normal for one or two to never hatch. _She said.

Eragon once again bowed his head. He spoke out loud. "Then maybe as many as six new dragon hatchlings. Six to go throughout the world. How many will you give to the riders?" He asked, for it was always the mother's choice.

_Three, regardless of the number that are living when they are laid._

Arya spoke. "Saphira, your generosity stuns me, and I am once again humbled in your presence. You, as well, Shrrg. I have never been more... proud to be acquainted with you, much less be a rider. It is an honor I am not sure if I deserve..."

_Nonsense..._ Shrrg said affectionately, and Arya laughed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eragon turned to Saphira and spoke out loud. "When are the eggs due to be born?"

_I should think two weeks. _

_ Three weeks? Why so soon?!_ Arya asked, stunned.

_Well it only takes them about two months. The first three weeks I was uncertain and these two weeks past, I've been unsure about what to do. The babies will mature the rest of the way inside of their egg, unless they choose a rider, then when the magic bond is created, they are completely formed and healthy._

_ I see. Well I eagerly await for this fortnight to pass._ Eragon said, his nerves jittery from the emotional rush, and the excitement.

_ I as well. _Saphira said.

Training for that first week seemed to fly by in a blur. They had decided on keep the eggs a secret from everyone, even Nasuada. Once the eggs had been laid, then they would tell Nasuada, and tell her of their plan. It had been decided between the four of them that the three eggs destined to be rider's dragons would be taken straight to Ellesmera. Eragon and Arya simply did not have the time to train a human, so it was an elven rider until the King was defeated, or none at all.

For the last week, Saphira decided it was to tiresome and strenuous both on her and the eggs for her to continue sparing and flying with Shrrg, so she consented to ground work such as stealth and intellect. She taught him more of the dragon's history, the rider's history, and quizzed him over what to do if Arya was in danger, or she was freezing, or they needed food, or if she was cornered by a thousand men.

_Roar as loudly as I can, and make them all soil their tin-plated trousers?_

_ Not quite..._

It was not as tedious for Saphira as she was sure she had been with Glaedr, and she found she was enjoying this teaching just as must as battle work. Then, the final night came. Eragon and Arya were asleep in their tent outside of the the city walls when Saphira broke into their thoughts.

_It is done. The eggs have been laid. Please come with all due haste, and stealth. I want you to see them._

_ Of course! We'll be there as soon as we can!_ Arya and Eragon used all of the elven stealth to be silent. The crept through the shadows until they were out of the cloth labyrinth, and slipped into the woods. Once they were in the cover of the trees, they ran to the sheltered cove in the meadow Eragon and Saphira had found the day Arya was attacked, where Saphira had made her nest.

Saphira curled her large body around her clutch, and Shrrg sat proudly at her shoulder, looking down the the six little stones with pride in his eyes. Saphira's eyes flickered to them as soon as they emerged from the woods, and she tensed. Eragon and Arya stopped walking, as Eragon had told Arya on the way there that mother Dragons are highly maternal, and they will lose sight of rationality if they think their eggs might be threatened. It only took Saphira moment to realize it was, in fact, her beloved riders, and not egg thieves. She let down her guard and the two riders hastily walked towards the nest.

Eragon gasped as he saw the six oval stones, all shimmering different colors, though in that moment, they all looked Saphira blue to him as his mind brought forth memories of a cold day of hunting in the woods. His eyes cleared from his misty past and he truly looked at them. One of the eggs was a lighter shade of sapphire, and one was a darker shade of green. One was a pearly white, and one was a red, with gold swirls. Of the last two, one was turquoise, and the final was a deep, smokey gray with black and white swirls.

Eragon fell to his knees so he could get a closer look at them, and Saphira chuffed at him in happiness. _I am glad you take such pleasure in my children, Little One._

_ How could I not? They're all little pieces of you._

_ That is very sweet of you to say._

_ What will you do with which? _Arya asked.

Saphira looked back at Shrrg, and he spoke. _We will give four, instead of three. We can have more clutches of eggs, and right now it is most important that the Riders flourish in time to battle the king. We will give the White egg, a female, which is strong in heart. We will give the Red, a male, which is strong in body. We will give the Turquoise, a female, which is strong in mind, and we will give the Gray, a male, which is strong in courage and bravery._

_ I am honored and humbled by your benevolent choice._

_ Eragon, you need not be so formal. Just don't think yourself so lucky next time around._

_ Of course not. Luck is not my strongest point._

Shrrg looked to Arya and spoke. _I am very glad you approached my egg. Without it, all of this happiness and these kind feelings would not be possible._

_ If that is the case, than I am too overjoyed. Saphira, when would you like us to take the eggs to the Varden? _

_ As soon as possible. The only way they can become Rider's dragons is if they do not feel my first breath of fire on them, so they do not bond to my warmth. Hurry though, for I fear for the health of my others._

_ Of course._ Eragon said, and he picked up the red and white egg, as Arya reached for the gray and blue. They stepped back a few feet from the nest as Saphira inhaled. Then with a well formed jet of flames, she begun to incubate and bond with the two remaining eggs. Their shells began to glow red hot, and when the flame ended, the edges were scorched. The wave of heat incinerated the grass around her, and the wave of heat parched Eragon and Arya's throats and eyes.

Eragon looked skyward and saw the first rosy finger tips of dawn on the eastern horizon, though he knew only he and Saphira, with their enhanced bodies and minds, would be able to discern it. He spoke aloud. "We should being going. Dawn isn't far off, and I would like to be at Nasuada's pavilion before the sun is visible."

"Of course."

The two dragons nodded, and each rider gave the partner one last hug before departing back through the long grass.

**Well? Well?! How was that, eh? So here's the crux of the matter: Do Arya and Eragon travel to Ellesmera and I delve deep into the depths of mind to pull out my own self-constructed characters, do the eggs hatch for a familiar face, or do Eragon and Arya say 'Screw it, we don't have time for this, let's kill the King and focus on this later!' Which could just as easily birth a meaningful, yet somewhat pointless sequel? Please let me know via REVIEW! I'll tally the REVIEWS and through the REVIEWS I'll make the choice. I'll have more next update to make up for the lack of substance here. XD XD XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please no hate me! Me laptop is dead-a-fied! Mesa had to rewrite everything! That's makes me sad... But here! An update!**

~Nasuada's Pavilion~

Eragon had fit two eggs each into packs, wrapped them in cloth, and once again snuck through the Varden's camp as silently as anyone cold believe possible. Alert for any person awake, or any twig on the ground or dog sleeping, it was slow but effective going. As they reached the closed tent flaps, the night Hawks snapped to attention, but as soon as they saw it was the riders, they stepped aside without a word. As they walked through the entry way, Eragon knocked on the wooden frame.

"Nasuada? Are you awake? We have a very urgent matter to discuss with you."

They heard a few muffled thuds and some curses from another section of the large tent, but eventually a very groggy Nasuada walked from the other side, dressed in a highly un-flattering night dress. She glared at them and growled through her teeth "You two better have a damn good reason for waking me up..."

"Luckily for us, I believe we do." Eragon said. "Please have a seat. This might take a while."

Nasuada looked at him disbelievingly, but complied. "What is this all about, you two?"

Arya spoke. "About a fortnight ago, we found out a bit of information that will both please and displease you, concerning our dragons."

Nasuada looked skeptical. "And what would that be?"

Eragon and Arya lifted their packs onto the table. "Please remain calm. No one except you can know. Not- a- single- being. Everyone knows there are spies, and we're not sure if the king knows about Shrrg, though he probably does, but he certainly doesn't know about this." One by one, they placed the eggs onto the table, in front of Nasuada's ever-growing eyes.

"Dr-Dra-agon E-eggs?..." She stuttered out, her slack jaw having a hard time forming words.

"We're requesting permission for a week long trip to Ellesmera, to take the eggs around to the elves. If any are chosen, we will bring them back here in secret, and begin their training."

Nasuada looked down and fiddled with her night dress for a moment before looking up at them and speaking. "You both know how I feel about this. I have waited for this moment my whole life, and all the time never thinking I'd still be alive when, or even worse, if, it happened. You must be able to guess how I feel, for I am sure you felt it yourself. But what if we are attacked. In a time of spies and infiltration, of week of known absence could be deadly for many."

"We shall do as we have done in the past. Many are used to our leaving for times every day and not being seen. We shall have the elves create our likeness and show us out every morning and back to the city in the evening."

"And what if we are attacked anyway? You're likenesses will not have your strength, nor your skill, or be any use at all."

"It is a risk the Varden has been able to take in the past, and for far less noble causes than this." Eragon said, his voice quiet and serious, though passionate as he tried to civilly prove his point. He was Nasuada's vassal, and though Arya was not and was free to do as she wished, they all knew she would not go without him, nor would Shrrg go without Saphira.

Nasuada was silent for a few agonizing moments more before saying. "Of course, I completely agree with you. The Varden is willing to take any risk for the dragons. Now go and pack quickly. I will see you in a week, as it would draw too much attention to see you off."

Arya and Eragon deflated as they exhaled their relief. For a few dark seconds, they had honestly believe Nasuada would refuse them, but now they were filled once again with buzzing energy. It was time to bring new dragons, Saphira and Shrrg's children, into the world.

It had been decided that Saphira would stay, not only to defend the Varden against an attacks, but also to continue caring for her two remaining eggs. Shrrg was more than capable to fly Eragon, Arya, and if they were lucky, four other potential riders, should the eggs hatch. Once safely, and undetected in the air, Arya poured a canteen of water into a bowl, and Shrrg flied smooth as she contacted her mother. Once the connection was made, Arya was not surprised to see one of the lower ranking lord elves instead of her mothers face. She recognized the elf as one named Sylfik.

She saw the elf, or as much of him as she could see, perform the typical greeting, with her in favor. "Arya Drottingu. As always, a pleasure." His voice was tinged with sarcasm, the kind which was spoken so sweetly, so caring, it must be false, but you could never accuse a person of that, because of _course_ they were _only_ being nice. Only a cocky young elf like him, pushed through the ranks through inheritance alone, could have the gall to speak to royalty in such a way.

"Sylfik. I wasn't aware you were allowed in the royal chambers. Running messages again?"

His face flushed, and eyes eyes narrowed for a moment, before he resumed speaking, his voice now sickeningly, falsely, sweet. "Well, your reputation precedes you. How skilled of you to determine my location. I am in awe. Now is there something you need?"

Arya's patience was tried. Though she was frankly dreading telling her mother of all that had passed, as she had not notified her yet of Shrrg, much less the eggs, but being in this elf's presence was making her wish for even that. "I must speak immediately with my mother. It is of grave importance."

"I'm sure." he said dryly, before vanishing from Arya's view. She resisted the urge to air-strangle where his visage had been, for she wasn't sure whether or not he could still see her or not.

There was a flurry of sound and some quick snippets of the ancient language to faint to discern, though one was strikingly feminine. Arya's mother appeared on screen. "My daughter." she said, as they performed the greeting.

"Mother, I have some very good news for you, though I have little time and very much to tell, I fear I will have to shorten the story drastically."

Islanzadi nodded, and motioned for Arya to go ahead.

"Murtagh is dead. He gave Eragon the last egg, the green one, and it hatched for me. My dragon is a male, and his name is Shrrg. I've been incredibly busy in the past month, and I apologize for not contacting you sooner. Though this is not the reason we're coming to Du Weldenvarden. Saphira and Shrrg have had a clutch of six eggs, four of which they are giving to the Rider's. We should be landing in about three hours."

Islanzadi's mask dropped for only a second, and in that time, Arya saw her eyes pop open, and he jaw go slack as her breath whooshed out of her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply once, then spoke, he Queenly manner returned. "I wish you had spoken to me sooner, and there are many holes in your story that need to be accounted for, but that is for a later time. I will expect you by sun down, and I will have gathered the best elves I can find for you."

"Alright, but try to keep out of the Royal Families. That last thing Eragon and I need is a pompous, arrogant, young elf who won't respect us. It's what doomed our order the last time around. And we will reserve the right to decline someone a chance to approach the eggs."

"Very well." Her mother's lips pursed, and her image disappeared.

As Arya had expected, it was almost exactly three hours later when they landed on the edge of Du Weldenvarden. The guards were waiting outside to receive them, as Islanzadi must have sent word ahead. She declined their offer of an escort, as flying over the trees would be much faster, and time was of utmost importance. Eragon checked to make sure the eggs were still okay, and as they landed, they saw a line of elves waiting.

Islanzadi had done as Arya had requested, and most of the regal elves were glaring at them from the sidelines. She smiled at them, particularly Sylfik. A stand was set up with four depressions in it for the eggs to be laid upon. Eragon and Arya dismounted Shrrg and bowed to the queen. She spoke.

"How is it, daughter, that you say Shrrg hatched for you a month ago, but he is the size of Saphira when we last saw her?"

"Oh, a fair bit of human, and dragon magic went into producing his size. All for the better, I should think." She replied curtly.

"Of course. And this is your dragon. Shrrg, am I correct?" Shrrg nodded to her, as did Arya. "Well, I suppose I should thank both of you."

Arya was puzzled. "For what?"

"Why, for simply being." Her mother smiled and Arya almost cracked into one as well. Almost, but not quite. Arya turned to the line awaiting their chance to touch an egg. Most of them were craning their necks to get a look at the eggs as Eragon set them out.

Eragon, when he was done, spoke to them. "Hopefully, to prevent the mistakes of our past Rider's, we will be reserving the right to allow some to touch an egg, and to pass some along. Would the first of you step forward, so we may begin?"

The first elf was a male, maybe forty years younger than Arya, so he was still fairly young. He had dark black hair, and bright hazel eyes. Arya asked him "Your name?"

"Tamei Silv'ana." He bowed deeply to her.

She nodded. "Please choose an egg. Try to feel if one is calling to you. See if one sticks out to you in particular."

He looked nervous, but nodded. He stepped forward, and placed his hand on the gray egg. They crowd waited breathlessly for a few moment longer, but as nothing happened, Eragon shook his head and asked the young elf to move on. Elf after elf came to them; young and old, high ranking and lowly. Not a one felt a connection. Throughout the rest of the week, elves came from cities all over Ellesmera, though no eggs hatched. On the last day, Eragon went to see Glaedr's eldunari, though he was still dormant. Eragon left a bit disappointed, but still hopeful. At the end of the week, they got on Shrrg, and headed back to the Varden.

Eragon sighed. "I can't believe not a single egg hatched..."

"Well, it was to be expected. I traveled back and forth to and from the Varden and elves many times and Saphira's egg did not hatch. The right person was never there. Might it not be better if we did go through the Varden? Perhaps more selectively, so the public did not know, but people close to us got the chance?

Eragon thought about it. "But without magic, and without strength, human riders will be nothing but a hindrance."

"Well, we could always send then through a storm, and see how they come out of it." Arya proposed with a grin on her face. Shrrg, however, snorted indignantly.

_We will not be sending my children on any suicide missions for at least another year. Then again, with you two as their mentor's, I suppose, everyday might as well be their last._

Eragon huffed distastefully at this. "I take offense at that. I think both Arya and I came out quite nicely, with all we've been through. And plus, if we are such terrible teachers, where does that leave you?"

_Amused and bemused, dear rider. Amused and bemused._

Arya just smiled and patted him on the neck.

As the day wore on, Eragon spent most time reading a scroll, or trying to at least, or watching for Galbatorix's soldiers. Whenever he came across a group of them, he would reach inside some of their minds, and convince them that the men with them were not their allies, but in fact their enemies. A fight broke out, causing destruction within them, and they eventually killed each other off.

Arya slept most of the time, as she had been up late last night conversing with her mother. She had told him that morning that the queens had plans to bring her forces to the Varden herself, and once they arrived and were prepared, she felt as if it were in the Varden, and Alagasia's best interest, if they took the initiative and launched an attack on the King first. His forces would be spread across the country instead of concentrated, and though the city might hinder the Empire's soldiers, who were used to raiding small villages or battle on expanses of open ground, the Varden was perfectly accustomed to fighting with as many hindrances as possible.

Eragon listened with grim interest, and agreed that it was logical. The sun had set by the time they landed in Saphira's sheltered cove. She ran towards Eragon with puppy-like abandon, pinning him to the ground, and nuzzling him near to death. He knew he'd have bruises in a while, but he couldn't help but laugh. He tried his best to move the mighty blue dragon's muzzle away from him, but it was only when Saphira thought it agreeable that she freed him. She then snaked back into her nest with the eggs holding the wild dragons. They seemed to glow almost.

"They look healthy." Eragon commented.

_Nearly ready to hatch. Maybe only a week or two left._

"Could you persuade your children to fight with us?" Eragon asked.

_I could certainly try, but by the time they are grown enough to go into battle, it will also be the same time that they lose their ties to me. It will be their choice, but I should hope to have some influence._

"Alright. I could never hope of bending a dragon against it's will, so what will be will be. But for now, sadly, I must leave you. I have to speak with Nasuada about our failed trip to Ellesmera." Eragon spoke quietly, his voice grim.

_Be glad, young one. My children will not give up quite so easily, and nor should you. Their riders are out there, perhaps closer than you think._ She spoke cryptically, as if letting on that she knew more than she was telling.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Eragon asked, playfully, but seriously at the same time. "How could you possible know if-"

_Oh dear, is that the time?_ Shrrg cut him off sharply. _Come, small ones. We must hurry to Lady Nightstalker, if we are to catch her before she delves into her dreams._

Eragon sighed in defeat. "Of course, who am I to compete with the infinite wisdom of a dragon? I shall only manage to make myself horribly confused if I stay in the company of Lady Riddlespeaker for one more moment. Alright then, let's go, but don't you think for a second, you giant lizard, that I will forget what you have said."

"An admirable speech, Eragon, but while you've been mustering your tongue, we seem to be leaving you behind. Hurry up." Arya said, as she and Shrrg disappeared into the woods.

"Hey!" Eragon shouted, and ran to catch up. It was all he could do to ignore the grinding chuckles of the dragon he left behind.

The walk to Nasuada's tent was long a peaceful, as well as quiet. The night forest surrounding the city was not as quiet as they were, as it rang with the calls of the frogs and crickets, as well as the occasional owl and the trees were always whispering. It was calming though, and left Eragon almost drowsy. The Nighthawks were quick to announce their arrival, just as they were quick to be let into the pavilion. Nasuada greeted them with sad smiles.

"I assume the mission was not a success?"

"You assume correctly I am afraid." Eragon said, eyes transfixed, unseeing, on the ground. There had to be some one out there, he just needed to find them.

**Review, even though I don't deserve it? Pwease?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... how long has it been now? Yeah, sorry. But here's an update! It's a little bit shorter then my six-page minimum for updates, but I don't think y'all will mind too terribly much. Anyway, after reading through responses and PM's, I have successfully altered the fate of Alagasia. Aren't you proud of me? Read on, my minions. Read on.**

"I assume the mission was not a success?"

"You assume correctly, I am afraid."

"Well, we'll keep trying. But until then, what are you going to do with... well..." she said, obviously not wanting to reveal anything unnecessary.

"Well, we could ward them fairly well. We could put invisibility spells on them, spells so they can't be detected by magic, all sorts of things. We would be most comfortable keeping them close to us though." Arya said, glancing at Eragon for conformation, who nodded his agreement.

"Very well, I leave it up to you. Will you resume your search here in the Varden?"

Eragon looked at Arya, then spoke. "We are unsure. You see, it took me many months to learn the very basics of magic and sword fighting while human, where as an elf would know them already just by being trained that way. Also, no one is really sure in the Varden who we can and can not trust. We were considering just giving those close to us a chance at the eggs, but even then, it might be more of a hindrance to have to train a human at a time like this."

Nasuada nodded. "I understand. I want more than anything to see more dragons, to have more riders, but if it will end up costing us lives, sending untrained riders into battle, well, it seems like it may be better to wait. Couldn't you alter them with magic, as you have done with Shrrg? Perhaps more drastically? Or for instance alter the new rider?"

Eragon screwed up his face, trying to find the best words. "Well, magic really isn't just a one fix solution. Doing something like that would alter the basic foundation of someone's body. On a dragon, begin creatures of magic, it wouldn't be quite as harmful, but for a human, it could drive them insane, ruin their body and mind, or even kill them. Perhaps if they were a magic user, or had magic users in their family, it would not be as much of an issue. But Du Vranger Gata, well, any of them could be working for Galbatorix."

Nasuada tapped one finger on her desk, still looking for a way out of this prickly situation. Suddenly, she looked up at Eragon. "Stronghammer."

"What about Roran? He's not a magic user." He said, not following Nasuada's train of thought.

"No, and correct me if I am wrong, but his father, was the brother of your mother, who was a magic user. It is in his blood, even though he can not access it himself."

Eragon thought back to Saphira's words. _Closer than you think_, she had said. He blinked twice. "Perhaps you're right. And maybe so was Saphira." He looked at Arya.

She nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Let's go find him."

Nasuada smiled. "Report to me as soon as you're done. Well, unless the egg hatches, in which case I'll expect you before the noon tomorrow."

Eragon nodded. "Of course." He turned and left the tent.

Outside, Arya turned to him and asked "Do you really think Roran has what it takes to be a rider?"

"If there is one human on this planet that is suited to be a ride, it's Roran. But still, he's human. This is either the save we've been waiting for, or a very large mistake."

"Let's hope for the first."

Eragon said nothing, just nodded.

They found Roran sitting outside his and Katrina's tent on a block of wood, looking up at the stars. He jumped a bit when Eragon purposely trod on a twig to announce their arrival. "Cousin! And Arya. What brings you here at this hour?"

"We have a rather urgent matter to discuss with you, but I do believe we will have to place a ward."

Roran began to look worried, but happily acquiesced. "Do what you must, of course."

Eragon murmured the words to create a sound proof barrier, and also a spell that would make them invisible to passersby. Arya spoke once he was done. "Saphira and Shrrg had a clutch of eggs." Roran's eyes grew wide in surprise, but Arya kept talking. "The past week Eragon and I went to the home of the elves, looking for someone they would hatch for, but we found no one. At first we were unwilling to allow a human to try the eggs due the the amount of training that would be required were they to hatch. However, in the desperation of our situation, and with a great deal of thought, we have agreed that were we to have a new human rider, you'd would be a very good candidate. You have magic in your blood, and the heart of a warrior. Would you like to try one of the eggs?"

Roran was slack jawed and bug eyed, unable to speak, just flounder out random non-essentials until he was finally able to nod his head. "I would be honored!" Then, though, Eragon and Arya saw his eyes darken. "Halt a moment. Is it not true, and tell me honestly cousin, that dragon riders are prone to live forever?"

Eragon understood at once where he was headed, and though he wished he could lie, he nodded.

"Katrina..." Was all Roran said.

Arya tilted her head to the side, and her eyes gained a far-away look that made Eragon guess she was conversing with Shrrg. Then, as Arya looked up, Eragon and Roran following her gaze, they saw Shrrg dive out of the sky. Eragon expanded the barrier (not even bothering to wonder how Shrrg could see them, deciding it wasn't worth the headache) to allow the massive green dragon inside. Roran stood and bowed to Shrrg, where as Eragon and Arya nodded to his arrival.

Shrrg spoke, projecting his thoughts so that the three of them could hear. _Roran Stronghammer. Forgive my intrusion but I have looked into your mind. What I have found pleases me. You, mortal man, have the heart of a Gralgrishik, a great lion found deep within the Beor Mountains. You are brave Stronghammer, and valiant as well. Were you a dragon, I would happily kneel before one such as you, as I respect you so. You are a fearsome warrior, one deserving of great honor, and all of these things make you more than worthy and more then capable to be a rider. More then this, however, you are wise. You are filled with and driven by such love that it is all encompassing. While this may be a blinding characteristic in battle, it is also one that will protect all those close to you, and I would rather trust no one else with my children. You deserve this, Roran. You were made for this. Now, bring your lady mate before me._

Roran stood so hastily that he knocked the stool he sat on backwards and he twisted and lurched into the tent. Eragon could hear him gently shake Katrina, and murmur to her that Shrrg had words for her. He could hear Katrina's heartbeat pick up, and hear the fabric rustle and she frantically tried to smooth out her clothing, then a stranger noise yet as she tried to tame her hair. Finally, they stepped back out into the night air, Katrina's cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

Again, Shrrg spoke. _I had my suspicions about you, Lady Meat, and I am quite happy to see I was correct. You have quite a mate, though I'm sure you know this already. Now, listen to what I say, and listen to me truly. I am not one to doll out praise where it is not necessary, nor to whom that is not worthy to receive it. You, Lady Meat, as well as your mate, are worthy of such blessings. I have not gotten a chance to know you, Katrina, but I have heard a great many things and it pleases me to find out they are true. When floozy women speak of our Stronghammer here, with hearts beating and cheeks flushed, it takes only the whisper of your name to send them scurrying back to where they belong. When a newlywed's husband goes off to battle for the first time, and they are filled with fear, thinking of the dedication and faith you have in Roran gives them strength, for your own strength is enough for the whole Varden to take part of. You outlasted the Ra'zac, you fearlessly fought until you could fight no more, and even then you had confidence in yourself and in the strength of those you rely on. You trust. You believe. And you love. These are all traits that I expect the care takers of my children to posses. I feel that you are both worthy of the Rider's mantle, and I believe my young hatchlings will feel the __same. _At this, Shrrg leaned forward, eyes glowing with the silvery light that shines from the Gedwey Ignasia for just a moment, before touching first Katrina, then Roran on their brows.

When he retreated, Eragon gasped and Arya nodded appreciatively, slight tears in her eyes. Roran had a silvery crescent moon on his forehead, turned on it's back with a star nestled in it's concave center, and a small, but perfectly detailed wolf print in the center of the star. Katrina had an emblem of the Sun, rays beautifully designed and flowing around it's edges. Inside was an imprinted flame, and inside that was also a perfect wolf print. The marks were each only maybe and inch and a half wide, faint enough that humans would struggle to pick them out, but all those touched by magic would instantly recognize. Eragon could feel the strength of a magic, founded on magic so ancient and powerful it was palpable. Eragon saw that Katrina and Roran's skin had a new sheen to it, much like young elves had an aura. He smiled and turned to Shrrg, bowing deeply. Arya did as he did, along with Roran, and Katrina curtsied.

Eragon spoke. "I always knew you were a powerful blessing, Shrrg, but I had never anticipated this. If there is any way we could ever repay you..." He trailed off.

_Bring my children back to me alive, Shadeslayer. That is all I ask._

"I would sooner die then they, Brighteyes."

Shrrg nodded deeply. _I will hold you to that. Now I must return to my own mate."_

"I can not reach her from here. Would you send Saphira my love, and let her know I will visit tomorrow?"

_Of course_. He said, and took to the sky.

Turning back to the gather group, no one said a word, but Arya had already begun to unpack the eggs, so Eragon help. With each stone removed, Roran and Katrina's eyes grew larger and larger. Then, as Eragon drew the white egg from his pack, and Arya drew the red from hers, he noticed both Roran and Katrina's eyes lock on. Roran took a stunted half step forward, where Katrina's hand just twitched, a muted cry of wanting to step froward, but too mindful of her place to do so. Eragon and Arya stepped back, gesturing for them to come forward. Roran first, then Katrina quick to follow, placed their hands on their respective egg, and with a bone shattering crack the shells burst. Arya was quick with a spell to halt the fragments, while Eragon began digging through his pack for scraps of dried meat.

_It's been quite a day. Just back from Ellesmera, now we have two new riders. I hope Shrrg was right. I have no worries about Roran, but I'm not so sure about Katrina._ He thought, retrieving the meat and some cloth to clean the membrane off the hatchlings. Katrina sat on the stool Roran had forsaken for the ground, and in her lap sat the red male. Roran, cross-legged, looked at the white female from where she sat before him, looking a bit dazed.

"Brace yourselves." Arya warmed first. "Then reach forward and touch them with the hand you favor." they both gulped but did as she asked.

Eragon flashed over to where Katrina stood, already anticipating her loss of balance, catching her just as she tilted backwards on the stool. Arya lay a hand on Roran's shoulder to steady him, but he was able to stay upright. Eragon watched as the magic bond literally rippled through them. Starting at their hands, going up their arms, spreading in one direction towards their heads, and filling out the other direction through their feet. He noticed the miniscule changes that only his new eyes could pick up, that he hadn't noticed in himself, and that Arya had already possessed as an elf. Their fingers, first, became more even and graceful, slender and skilled just in their build. Arms compacted as muscle was formed and hardened, shoulders grew defined and strengthened, torsos were slimmed and sculpted, legs were made graceful and long, faces were changed so that the symmetry was perfect, and their eyes slanted just a bit, and their ears pointed the slightest amounts. Their hair gained new luster, their eyes were brighter, the colors more pure. Teeth were straightened and whitened, and all their scars were removed.

When they finally came to, semi-lucid, Eragon asked "How do you feel?"

Roran just blinked down at the little dragon, Katrina answered. "I- I can feel him in my head. But he doesn't talk. Is something wrong with him?" She looked to him and Arya frantically, and the little dragon peeped in response to her alarm. Eragon chuckled and shook his head.

"No, everything is fine by my assessment. Just like a human infant, baby dragons too need time to learn to speak. They are born with a basic understanding of the ancient language, but were not going to worry about that just yet."

"There are many things we must discuss at a later time, for now we must report to Nasuada. The night should cloak us well enough, but I think a stronger invisibility spell is in order. We'd hate for the King to learn of you, panic, and rush an attack before you two are able to assist us." Arya spoke.

Eragon agreed. "Of course." He quickly placed a much more complex spell and led the way through the darkened camp.

Along the way, Roran and Katrina constantly gasped or squeaked or remarked on some oddity about their dragon, or a thought they felt from it. Eragon couldn't help but smile, thinking back on his first days with Saphira. Eventually, arriving at Nasuada's pavilion, instead of announcing themselves to the guards, Eragon lulled them into a semi-conscious state. Therefore, at a sign of trouble they would break out of it, but allowed their group to pass by, invisibility or not, undetected. Eragon made sure to ripple the curtains as they passed through so that Nasuada would be expecting them. When he dropped the spell, she jumped, but made no noise. He quickly placed a spell of silencing around them.

Nasuada leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head. Speaking, she was very pleased. "Three new riders in two fortnights. How is it this wasn't the Varden's success rate before?"

Instead of bristling and taking offense like she might have done in the past, Arya just laughed. "For one, we only had one egg, and for two, we didn't have the blood and family of Eragon Shadeslayer in our camp."

"I agree with that statement completely. Something about your line, Shadeslayer, well it's something else. Black hands, Riders, the father of the Varden. Truly incredible. And now this, well, I hardly know what to say. Tell me, what are the names of our newest warriors?"

Roran blinked. "I hadn't thought of it."

"We came here as soon as we could." Arya said.

Nasuada shrugged. "No time like the present."

Eragon proffered a list of names, should they like one, and Katrina smiled. "I do like Alfakyn. What do you think?" she asked the tiny dragon. He chirped happily, and it was decided. Roran was having a harder time with it.

He looked closely at the young hatchling, examining her features. "Her eyes remind me of that falcon we found once. They're so bright." He paused. "I'm rather partial to the name Kestryl."

Eragon nodded. "An honorable name."

"Alfakyn and Kestryl." Arya said. She smiled fondly at them. "I can see little bits of Saphira and Shrrg in their faces, and in their bodies. Alfakyn looks so much like Shrrg did." She remembered what Eragon had told her, and passed on the advice. "We'll need to get some portraits made, called fairths, of how they look now. They won't stay that way for long."

"I shouldn't think so. We all saw how fast Shrrg sprouted up." Katrina said.

"That's another thing. It took Saphira the time since I left Palancar valley until now to grow to the size she was before the storm. I've been magically enhancing Shrrg. I believe we should do so with Alfakyn and Kestryl as well, but it's your decision."

"Anything to help with the war effort." Roran answered immediately.

Katrina looked a bit more doubtful. "Anything you think is right, I agree with. I will be learning how to fight, then?" She looked worried about the last part. Suddenly, so did Roran.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll be sparing with Roran by the time were through with you. Also, once you've learned a bit of magic, we can teach you how to ward yourself as well." As Eragon spoke, Roran grew paler and paler, while Katrina looked a bit excited. Eragon looked to his cousin and laughed. "What cousin? You've never considered _Katrina_ being the one at risk? How many time's has she had to worry about you, you big hypocrite. Calm down, everything is dangerous, but by the time we get through with you, the only thing you'll have to worry about is fatigue and sleep deprivation."

A small grin, miniscule but recognizable, cracked its way through his worry. "I suppose there's no better watch dog then a dragon." His voice was calm, but Eragon could still see panic in his eyes.

Eragon laughed, walked over, and thumped Roran on the back. "Calm down, you old woman you. Tonight, you two may have my lodgings inside the city, they're right next to Arya's if anything comes up. I will accompany you, and explain the basics of our situation, but then Saphira and I have something to do." He could feel through their link that she needed to speak to him, and he didn't want to keep her waiting, especially if there was a problem with her eggs.

Arya looked at him questioningly, so he brushed a general feeling over her mind. She nodded and turned back to Roran and Katrina. "Now, before we leave, you two need to swear into the rider's, otherwise we cannot train you. Know this though, you are now wielders of magic, any words yous ay in the ancient language will physically bind you to your oath."

"Magic?" Katrina looked slightly awestruck. "But I don't feel any different."

"You probably will after this. Repeat after me." He said clearly and distinctly the words of the oath, roughly translating into "I swear upon my life to protect and preserve all that is dear to me, accepting the burden of my ancestors, carrying the world on my shoulders, and on my dragons back. I will be truthful, honorable, and humble in all that I do, always acting for the sake of the greater good. This I swear."

It took several tries for them to get the pronunciations correct enough for the magic to take hold, but once they finally got it, both gasped and fell to their knees. Alfakyn and Kestryl bounded over to them, squeaking worriedly. Alfakyn grabbed the hem of Katrina's dress, tugging so hard that it ripped up the seem, halfway up to her thigh. Kestryl jumped onto Roran's back, kneading him with her paws. Arya went over to Katrina, gently helping her to her feet, leaning her onto her shoulder. Roran tried to push himself up but his arms gave out and he fell down. Eragon proffered his hand, as well as a shoulder for his cousin to lean on.

"What the hell was that? If feels as if I was just charged by a kull!"

"As you grow stronger, magic will have the same affect. Magic is strength, say you tried to move a mountain, if you physically had the strength it would be doable, but if not, it would kill you. Some spells leave you feeling drained, some knock you out, and others, if you try them before you are ready, have much darker effects."

"How do we know if a spell will be too much for us?" Katrina asked.

"You don't." Arya answered her. "That's what makes magic so dangerous. Especially for people like Eragon, who have more then enough recklessness to go around, or like Roran who have so much of a god-complex that they think they can do anything." She said, her voice teasing. "You're fairly reasonable though, I have no worries about you." She turned back to Nasuada, who had been watching this all unfold in silence, approving, and gloating over the king in her head. "We'd best take our leave now. These two have a long day tomorrow, and it's already very late, plus we still have much to discuss."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of delaying you from your business. But if you find the time tomorrow, could the four of you report to me? I believe I have a mission for you, nothing dangerous, but quite important."

Eragon looked skeptical. "Of course. Though I would strongly advise against send Katrina or Roran on any kind of mission for at least a month. The magic in them is volatile, and we still need to figure out what exactly it was that Shrrg did to them."

"Don't fret, Shadeslayer, I understand that much. I'll have further words for you tomorrow. For now, sweet dreams, and Gods bless."

They all bowed to Nasuada, worry running forefront in everyone's mind.

**Well? Well? How was that? Do you like my choice for riders, and how it played out? If you don't, tough noodles, but tell me anyway! Also, I'm not gonna update again until I get at least 110 REVIEWS! You hear me? 110! I figure now, at least for a little while, I'll have an excuse for my laziness with updates.**

**So, update at 110 REVIEWS! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's short, I know. Get over it. Enjoy!**

Arya had agreed to explain all she could to Roran and Nasuada, even though technically she was just as inexperienced as them, having never been into battle with Shrrg. She told them everything Eragon had told her, about how fast dragons mature, about how they can fight, what they're like when they're young versus old, and where their weak points are. Eragon, meanwhile, raced off through the country side to find where is dragon rested. Rounding the corner, her saw her laying there, still cradling the unhatched eggs. As he approached, her head lifted and she stared straight at him, a low growl escaping from her lips.

Eragon paused, worried and confused. _Saphira? What's wrong?_

_I'm worried, little one._

_ Why? Is something wrong?_ He looked over her firs with his eyes, scanning for any new wounds or signs of a problem, then looked down to the eggs she defended to check their apparent health. Everything seemed to check out, so what could be bothering his friend?

We_ are wrong, Little One. Or, at least, we are handling ourselves wrong._

_ How do you mean?_

_ Eragon, we are teaching Rider's now. We are founding the new order, and how much planning are we putting into it? How much thought and consideration do we put into the words that we say? None! We are blindly stumbling through the preparation of the future of Alagasia? How is the upholding our oath? That is not protecting, that is making a foundation out of straw, one that will surely crumble at the first test._

Eragon was stunned silent, and also afraid. Saphira was right. They had been blindly stumbling towards the future of the dragons as a race, as well as his mate, as well as the only family Eragon had left, _as well as_ the entirety of the future of Alagasia.

_Exactly. Also, you nor myself have made any effort to find out about the changes made to us._

Eragon blinked, and nodded slowly. It was true, after the first day or two, it had fallen from his mind. Eragon had gotten so used to it, that it was just him, he didn't pay any attention to how his body now worked, because he didn't have to.

_Think of the things we may be able to accomplish, we have no idea how our powers are limited now._

_ I- I agree. What do we do?_

_ We have to wait until my eggs hatch, and the hatchlings can hunt for themselves. Shrrg can watch over them, but then we are flying far into the Hadarac desert, and we are going to settle this once and for all. We are going to push ourselves to the limit, we will train within an inch of our lives, and when we are done, we will have two months to train Arya, Roran, and Katrina. Then we will descend on the King. _

_ Just two months to prepare Roran and Katrina? And Arya is skilled, but not nearly ready to fight the King. _

_ They will defend the Varden, we will fly out to fight the King. This needs to be over. I will not risk my wild children being captured by Galbatorix._

_ I understand completely. I will bring it by Nasuada. If she agrees, we will have help, if she does not, we will do it anyway._

Saphira chuckled. _You are reckless, as always, but for the best in this situation._

_ I agree. Now I must leave. Stay safe, I love you, but I have a late night ahead of me if I am to _plan_ our lessons tomorrow._

_ Do anything you must to assure our future. Also, do not go easy on Katrina. Roran will likely be bull headed and protective over her, he still sees her as a weak woman that he needs to protect. She will not benefit in the end if he coddles her._

_ I agree. What was it that Shrrg did to them?_

_ You're asking the wrong dragon._

Eragon smirked. Roran wasn't the only stubborn mule he knew. _I love you Saphira. Good night._

_ Good night, Little One._

Eragon's thoughts bubbled through his mind like a vicious tide, rip currents sweeping in when he least expected it and hurdling him off towards another foreign place. He tried to delve into each possibility his mind came across, each phantom solution that would turn out to be a miracle cure, but every possible angle was flawed. How could he train Arya, Roran, and Katrina when they would all be on such different levels. Shrrg could easily handle the hatchlings, he just had to teach them at first, by nature, how to be dragons until Saphira was able to help again. But Arya was far too advanced to be learning the same things as Roran, and Katrina had no fighting experience what so ever. _What I need,_ Eragon thought grimly, _Is another Rider. Then Katrina could receive basic training from a human or maybe Blodgarhm, I could train Roran, and the other would be able to train Arya. Or perhaps I shall have Arya begin to study the scrolls, that would occupy her, and I could begin Roran and Katrina in magic training. Then while Saphira and I left to train, Arya could instruct them from there. That might work. I'll discuss it with Saphira at a later time._ He felt through their link to find that she was asleep already, and decided she needed all the rest she could get before her other eggs hatched.

He could not decide if discussing the lessons with Arya would be improper. While she was his student, she was also his mate, and someone he preferred to confide in. She was also very wise, and could bring important input into the situation. _Yes, perhaps I shall notify her of mine and Saphira's plans to train, and notify her of what she'll need to teach to Roran and Katrina. Then I will think long and hard on the skills they will each need to posses to survive a battle with the King, or at east against his armies._

By this time, he was trotting back in through the city gates, the sky pitch black. The stars did not show through a thick sheet of clouds, and the only light for people to see by were the occasional torch lamp illuminating a doorway, or light flickering from tavern windows. Except for the rare drinking den, the city was silent until a light rain began to fall, cascading around Eragon in a multitude of soft plops and patters. The few people he did pass on the streets hurried towards the shelter of a building, young couples cajoling in alleyways ducked for cover, but Eragon just pulled up the collar of his shirt, hunched his shoulders, and continued walking. He had too much on his mind to want to hurry home. He couldn't help but shake the feeling this this was a mistake. Letting Roran touch the egg... did they really have the time for two new riders? Did _he_ have the time for two new Riders? Arya was filling his plate already, and she was skilled to begin with. And Katrina? He had not the slightest clue where to begin with her. Not only did he barely know her, he knew Roran would be hovering over his shoulder every step of the way. He'd have to put a stop to that right away, before anything else. _There. A place to start._

Having made at least one resolution, and with the rain beginning now to pour, he jogged towards his home. Candles burned in the windows, and he could hear laughing and talking from inside. Pushing open the door, he called out, "I'm back!"

Arya flitted down the stairs, he smile light, as she was truly pleased to see him. Without thinking of their company, he reached his arm out and fit in around her waist. She was relaxed, but stiffened as well once she realized both Roran and Katrina were staring at them. Eragon just shrugged it off, and was about to start talking but Roran beat him to it.

"Now, that's not very proper. A mentor floozing with his student? Tsk tsk, Rider, weren't you raised better then that?" His tone was light and joking, then jovial at the deep blushes covering the elves faces at the mention of 'floozing'.

Eragon quickly segued the conversation away from them. "Well, if you would prefer couples be eradicated from the situation, I'd be happy to separate you and Katrina for the duration of your training." His face was completely innocent, but worry flashed through Roran's eyes, and his reply was shaky.

"Come now Cousin, a joke is a joke, meant for fun. Now, Arya's told us some very fascinating things. Is it true that dragon's can grow as big as mountains?"

"Aye."

"And that they can fly faster then any other creature?" Katrina said.

"Aye, when they are strong enough to do so. Now, we must get down to serious business, and soon. In two months, Saphira's eggs will have hatched, and they will no longer need the constant attention of their mother. At this time, we plan to travel to the Hadarac desert and finally unravel the mystery of our transformation. You will all three be staying here. Arya, while we are gone, you will assume the training of Roran and Katrina. I want them to know basic spells and wards, as well as be as proficient as the best of Galbatorix's swordsmen and Archers. That will be up to you, but until that time has come, it falls on me to train you all as much as I can, in the things that Arya can not. This is where it get's tricky.

"I am far out of order, going about this in such a contorted way that my previous mentors are probably turning in their graves. You can not all learn the same things at the same time, because you are all at such vastly different levels. Arya surpasses Roran, and while Roran may be superior to human soldiers, her is no match for Arya, and Katrina has no training at all. This is what I propose. In the morning, Katrina, you will be assigned with another mentor to learn your fighting skills. Roran, you will some with me and I will begin to teach you basic magic skills, then in the afternoon, you will switch. Roran, you will be trained by the elves to learn even more advanced techniques. Arya, I will be giving you scrolls and tomes for you to study during the day, with techniques and spells more advanced then we have covered before." Done with his rudimentary speech, he scanned their faces.

Roran and Katrina looked nervous, but understanding, where as Arya looked a little bit sad. He brushed her mind with confusion and she in turn promised to talk to him about it later. They all nodded and he spoke again. "Well, training will begin tomorrow at noon, with your afternoon learning, for in the morning I will need to discuss your training with the others involved. In the morning, while I am away perhaps you should each spend some time with your dragons. Get to know them, then meet back here at noon. And, most importantly, _do not be seen._"

"Why?" Katrina asked. "Arya was able to show Shrrg when he first hatched."

"Yes, but news of two new dragons under the Varden's control would likely push the King to attack before you'd be of any use, or kill you before you had the opportunity to fight." Arya said.

The two new riders fell silent. Eragon could see they were thinking hard. _Good._ He thought. _They're taking all of this seriously. But I really need to drive this home._ "Listen to me. You are rider's now. Roran, you no longer have just Katrina to worry about, you bear all of Alagasia on your shoulders. Katrina, you are no longer a housewife, you are a deadly warrior capable of great powers. You. Are. Riders. From this moment on, you are expected to act like a rider. You shall behave, think, and function as a Rider. You do not serve merely yourself, every action you take is reflected on our order, our history, and more importantly, _on me._" His face cracked into a smile.

"Why do you look so jolly?" Roran asked. His voice shook a bit, betraying his fear.

"Because neither of you has even the slightest idea of what I'm going to put you through in the next decade or so."

Roran blinked. Katrina looked down at her hands, brows bunching together in thought. Arya cocked her head, wondering if his words pertained to her as well.

"Well." Eragon said. "It's late, and you rise tomorrow at dawn. I expect you all to be awake, bathed, fed, and ready for anything by dawn tomorrow. Eragon summoned his buzzer alarm behind his back with magic, and tossed it at Roran's feet. "That contraption buzzes rather loudly every morning an hour or so before sunrise. And Arya?"

She looked to him. "Yes?"

"I doubt Katrina will fight very well in a dress. Might you have any breeches that would fit her?"

She cocked her head again. "Perhaps. And if not, I can always just tailor them."

"Of course. Katrina, come morning pay Arya a visit."

She nodded again.

"I'll let you all simmer with this mild dose of knowledge for the night. Tomorrow morning, we'll meet just outside the Feinster gates, in a small clearing. Arya, you know the place I'm speaking of?"

She nodded. She did, the place where he had convened the council when he and Saphira had first returned with their new talents.

"Good. I'll be off then. Good night, sweet dreams, rest well for tomorrow will be a long day indeed."

The rain had let up as Eragon left the small house, and the world smelled fresh and rejuvenated, though musty with the night. _The city has never been as clean as it is now_, thought Eragon. _With no wagons or horses to stir up street muck, nor latrines being emptied on the side of the road. The rain has washed it all away, it is quiet and peaceful._ He smiled a bit, but his eyes started to droop with fatigue. He had been up for quite some time, he realized. He pulled a bit of magic through his veins, flushing the weariness from his bones. The energy fizzled and popped within him, making him feel energized.

He left the city walls behind, realizing that he must be going to see Saphira again.

**So this update was really short, but that's because I need some feedback before I keep going. I have a few things to settle with you people. Seeing as I slave over my laptop for hours keeping _you_ web heathens pleased, I figured I should probably gather a consensus on where I should go. So, the matters to discuss are: 1. Roran and Katrina's Training- Go into detail, for fast-forward a month or so and just summarize where they're at, 2. What goes on in the dessert? I have a general plan, but do you have any ideas you'd like to see incorporated? I'm not the most clever of beasts, and I'm sure at least one of you is more creative then I am. Finally, 3. I've been toying with the idea of bringing Brom back, maybe as a result of their transformation? Or maybe giving bodies back to eldunari? I don't know, what do you think? **

**You guys reviewed _a lot_ faster then I thought you would, so I'm trying something different this time. I will not update until I have at least 5 responses to my questions, AND 138 (random number, just fyi) reviews. So remember, I love you all quite dearly, no go! REVIEW like its nobody's business!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter as promised! Tell me what you think! (Sorry, it's a bit short...)**

He left the city walls behind, realizing that he must be going to see Saphira again. It was an unconscious action on his bodies behalf, but one he agreed with none the less. She was no longer sleeping, of that he was certain, so he hastened his steps until he was running as a human might sprint. He arrived at Saphira's camp in a short span of time, greeting her with his mind before entering the clearing. She looked up at him, her eyes light and happy.

"You look pleased." Eragon spoke, not bothering to use his mind.

_I am. My eggs shall hatch soon, and then we will be off to the Hadarac dessert. I can already feel the hot air under my wings._

_ Well, _Eragon said, using his mind now as a matter of convenience. _I'm happy you feel that way. Did you hear my plans for Arya, Roran, and Katrina? Do you approve?_

_ I did, and I do. It will work out nicely. Who shall you place Katrina under for training?_

_ I was considering Jormunder._

_ What about Angela? She is quite a capable fighter, and she would understand better how a woman's body works._

_ That is a good suggestion, though I am wary of Katrina... adopting, some of Angela's stranger habits..._

Saphira chuckled._ Indeed, but I believe it is a price we should pay. Angela is not quite what she seems._

_ She never has been. And what of Roran. I fear teaching him magic, in case he should try to impart some knowledge onto Katrina before she is ready._

_ Give him lessons in Dragon lore, Rider lore, or maybe just manners. Refine his character. Katrina is formal enough as it is, Roran would stick out in council meetings like a sore thumb. Teach him how to care for Kestryl or something of the like._

_ All good suggestions. How is this so much easier for you then it is for me?_

_ Because I am not swayed by silly things. It is easier for a dragon to see the path from start to end than it is for a human. Or even and elf-human-dragon hybrid._ She said, her voice joking.

_Whatever you say. What of Arya? The more advanced spells and forms for her? The secrets of the Riders? Perhaps it is time to rouse Glaedr..._

_ Perhaps, but let us see how far we can get with them without interrupting his slumber. He deserves a long rest after so many years of fighting. And yes, she is at the level we were at when Oromis taught us the Advanced level of technique._

The name sent a pang of hurt and loss through Eragon's chest, but he pushed it down. Like Saphira had said, it would be easier to make decisions if his thoughts were not clouded by silly things.

Saphira's gaze and voice softened. _Little One, grief is no silly thing. It is a weapon more powerful then any Dragon, or any empire in the world. It is more potent and more deadly then the fiercest of spells because it can cut us deeper then any blade ever could. It infects not only the body, but the mind and the soul. Never brush off grief, because if it is ignored, then it will fester like and open wound, leaving only madness and lunacy in its wake._

Eragon sighed. _You are wise, as always. I just don't think that I can deal with that right now, not with everything else that's going on. _

_ I understand. But when the time comes that you are able to come to terms with them, I will be right by your side, supporting your shoulder every step of the way._

_ I know it, valiant dragon._ His thoughts drifted, trying to bring words to an emotion. Saphira waited patiently while he sorted it out. Finally, the words came to him. _What did you mean before, when you called me a hybrid?_

_ Merely that you were born human, transformed into an elf, with a little bit of dragon magic mixed in here and there. Quite a unique combination, and a hybrid in every sense of the word._

_ Yes, I suppose I agree with you. It's just, well, it makes me feel somewhat like a freak. I barely know my own body anymore, and I'm still trying to figure out who _I_ am. I have been ever since I picked up your egg. Now this... I don't know how much more I can take._

_ Well, when the world becomes too much to bear, as it has a tendency to do, you must remember that you have friends and allies where ever you turn, who would be more then glad to take some of that weight off of your shoulders._

_ I know it. Just, sometimes its hard to swallow my pride and ask. I hate the idea of looking weak, especially when so many people look up to me._

_ It is not weakness to rely on those who love you. It gives you a source of strength, knowing there will always be someone there to pull you back up if you were ever to fall._

_ Falling is not an option._

_ Yet an unavoidable part of life. Luckily, friends are also good for fighting by your side, to make defeat quite a challenge._

_ Do you have a come back for everything._

_ They are not comebacks, merely facts that you seem to have trouble recognizing._

_ I do believe you have just proven my point._

_ What point? _She asked, with mock innocence.

_Stubborn dragon. Yet I cannot help but love you._

_ Of course you can't. I'm like on giant teddy bear._

_ A teddy bear with scales, wings, claws, fangs, and spikes?_

_ The one and only._

Eragon laughed and flopped down against her side. He felt as though it had been ages since they talked, one on one, no one else around to demand their attention. He realized the feel of her heart beat reverberating slightly against his back, how her scales clinked and rustled with every breath she took. More then anything, thought, he missed how she could always make a dark situation lighter. He wondered if Arya and Shrrg had had these kinds of moments, but his close moments with Saphira seemed so personal that he didn't dare ask. He hoped so; nothing could compare the the pure love he felt woven into the bond between he and his dragon.

-The Nest Morning: Dawn-

Once the sky lightened, Eragon left Saphira's side to go meet up with his apprentices. _Apprentices._ He scoffed. _Never in a million years would I have ever guessed that I would be mentor to Roran, let alone Arya. _Katrina was such a foreign entity to him, he could barely consider it. It struck him then that he had yet to contact Angela. _Oh well, she couldn't reach me from the city to here anyways, not mentally at least. Perhaps I shall give both Roran and Katr-_ His thoughts were stopped short as he rounded a bend in the path and found Angela, kneeling there, harvesting clumps of bright purple toadstools and placing them into a basket hanging on her arm. _What a coincidence._

"Angela? What are you doing out here at this time of day? You know what, never mind, I have a favor to ask of you..." He told her of his plans, which she happily agreed to._ (_It would later occur to Eragon that he had never seen such purple toadstools in his life, and as the years stretched on, he never would again.)

Soon, Eragon and Angela arrived at the clearing where Arya, Roran, and Katrina were already waiting. He could feel Shrrg circling above, while Alfakyn sat on Katrina's lap, and Kestryl on Roran's shoulder. Arya raised an eyebrow as he entered with Angela, and he smiled a bit.

"Good morning. Okay, here's the plan. Today, Arya, I will be giving you the first of a long set of scrolls, entombed in which are the most heavily guarded secrets of our order. I want you to study them, learn them, and memorize them, for they are the greatest skills of our ancestors. Roran, I will be giving you personal lessons on just about everything, though no fighting for now. Enjoy it while it lasts. Katrina, I am putting you under the tutelage of Angela. She will be teaching you the basic skills of fighting. Once you are strengthened up a bit, some magic. Meet back here at noon, and I'll figure out what to do to you after that."

Katrina looked worriedly between Roran and Angela. Angela laughed a gentle laugh. "Don't worry dear, I don't bite. Is it that rumor going around that I transform women into rats? Purely fictional, unless you beat me out of a game of dice. Come on then, we've got a lot of work to do in a fairly short amount of time. You'll need a blade?"

Katrina nodded uncertainly. "I... suppose?"

Angela pursed her lips and squinted a bit. "Hmm, perhaps hand to hand combat first. Well, we'll think of something. Some along. I promise to bring you back roughly in one piece."

Katrina took a deep steadying breath before following the eccentric witch out of the clearing.

Eragon called after them. "Don't go easy on her, she needs to be ready for battle in one month!"

Angela held a thumbs up to show that she had heard him, while she babbled on to Katrina about all the wonderful uses of toadstools.

Arya smiled and shook her head. Eragon turned to her, magically producing the first large scroll from behind his back. It was the one that contained a spell that could camouflage large items, such as a full grown dragon, as well as animate the illusion to look like something inconspicuous, like a tree moving in the wind. Also, it dabbled in alchemy and sword techniques. "Learn it like your life depends on it, mostly because it does." He winked and she bowed, stepping back into the tree line, eyes bright at the concept of new knowledge.

Lastly, he turned to Roran, but before he could speak, Roran's worried voice filled the air. "Are you sure Katrina will be all right with that woman? I've heard strange, strange things about her cousin? Are you sure she can be trusted? I'd be much more comfortable if she-"

Eragon mumbled a few words that cut off the sound of Roran voice. For a few seconds, his cousin's mouth still moved but after he realized what Eragon had done, he stopped. "Listen to me Roran. Katrina is not only your wife, but my sister in law too. I would never to anything that would harm her. Well, that's not true. It's inevitable in most situations, but thus is life. I assure you, she is completely safe with Angela. I trust Angela with my life, and you can trust her with Katrina's too."

Slowly, Roran nodded.

Eragon continued. "Now listen to me, and listen well for I will not repeat myself. While we train, Katrina is not your wife, nor your love, nor you world. Your world is your dragon and the people that you protect. It is cruel, maybe, but emotion cloud your judgment. I cannot have you defying orders or sneaking around trying to care for her. She is her own person, she must make her own mistakes, she must endure her own consequences. Can you see the logic behind that? Sheltering her will only make her weaker in the end. And a weak rider is a dead rider. Are we clear?"

Roran glared at him, but nodded.

"Good." He lifted the spell from his cousin's mouth. "Now, on with the lesson."

And the day progressed as such. When they convened for lunch at midday, Eragon had laid out several things, such as apples and strawberries, and bread, as well as cheese and roasted meat skewers. While Eragon and Arya stayed clear of the meat, as well as Angela Roran and Katrina were both delighted to eat it. When Katrina inquired about this, they merely shrugged. Eragon said shortly, "You'll learn. For now, enjoy." Katrina ate as if though she had not in a week, and on closer examination, Eragon could see that she had several new bruises forming on her arms, and he hair was clumped with sweat and dirt. Angela had worked her hard. _Good, it's just what she needs._ Roran noticed too, for her refused to meet Angela's eyes the whole time. Arya was silent, her eyes in a far off place, interpreting the information, Eragon assumed.

After lunch, he sent Arya back off with her scroll, but kept Roran and Katrina for a game of 'What would you do?', much like what Brom had done to him, asking them all sorts of questions. He invited Angela to stay, but she refused saying that she had pressing business to attend to elsewhere. She parted, saying that she would be back tomorrow for round two. Katrina grimaced.

"So, say you were ambushed by a group of bandits. They're trying to rob a caravan of supplies, guarded by ten men, with seven rouges in their party. What would you do?"

"Are our dragons with us?" Katrina asked.

"No, they are on their own. And in the time you've taken to ask that question, three of the guards have been killed by flaming arrows." Eragon said, smirking.

Katrina frowned, and Roran jumped to answer. "Start with the one who's giving the orders, take him down, hopefully get the others confused."

"Suppose you take out the commander. However, by searching him out, you've left part of the caravan unguarded. A flaming arrow hits it and it ignites."

"So then stay by the caravan, and wait for them to come to you." Katrina proffered.

"A lucky guess. When you have others with you, it is best to stay as a group, defending what you were meant to defend with the best of your abilities. Roran, you're used to commanding, and as a Rider, you will be in a position of command more often then not. However, you will also have whole armies serving under you. You're accustomed to working alongside free thinking men, where you could do as you please with little in the way of retribution. This will no longer be the case, so you need to start training yourself to act otherwise. And Katrina." He turned to where she waited. "You're instincts are good, well tuned for protecting and serving, but to be honest, you and I both know that you don't understand the first thing about strategy or battle tactics or even fighting in general. Now, Shrrg trusted you enough, so I will as well, but you will need to work constantly not just to serve others, but to merely keep yourself alive. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Good, now moving on..."

The days progressed as so. Mornings with combat training for the humans, and mental training for Arya. In the afternoons, Arya would go off again, while Eragon would train Roran and Katrina in the finer aspects of being a rider. Of being cunning, wise, and resourceful. Slowly but surely, yet faster, Eragon assented, then he had progressed, Roran and Katrina began to emerge from the clumsy shells of humanity, coming into the light as baby riders. One day, when Eragon had Roran meditating, he stopped by to watch Angela training Katrina. The were still focusing on basic hand to hand combat, but Katrina was surprisingly agile and strong. Once, as Angela was attempting to off balance her with an ankle inside Katrina's leg, Katrina grabbed the witch's wrist and pulled her so that instead as Katrina's center of balance shifted, Angela's technique back fired, throwing Angela off instead. Katrina took the moment to send several quick jabs into Angela's side before swimming away, fists up, ready for the next attack.

The dragons grew too, from young hatchlings to gangly adolescents. The size of large dogs, the dragons were beginning to want more then anything to explore the world. Every afternoon, Shrrg would bring them to the glade where Saphira still nested and allow them to explore to their hearts content, as long as they stayed within ear shot. As the month came to an end, Eragon found that he was surprisingly pleased with the results. Roran was becoming quite the scholar, gaining mental prowess every day, and gaining battle skills yet. Katrina benifited greatly from 'What would you do' as well, but most startling was her prowess in battle. She was not simply competent with a sword, she was _good_. It appeared that she had a natural skill most swordsmen prayed to have, and all others trained for years to obtain. While it was still rusty and unrefined, her quick mind and even quicker hands made Eragon guess that once she had completed her training, she would be a formidable opponent indeed.

Arya, Eragon decided, was nearly complete with her training. He quizzed her, at a months end, and found that she could turn water in sapphires, create small thunder clouds, turn fire different colors, teleport small items large distances, all sorts of things. She was more then average, in fact an excellent rider that even the old order would have been pleased to have. All that was left was flight training which could not be completed until Saphira was off of... maternity rest. That time was drawing to a short close, as one night Eragon was awoken by the strangest feeling. He could think of only one thing that it could be, a disturbance in the magical web of the world.

He felt the aura of magic that surrounded him flicker, grow bright and buzz with power for a few seconds, before falling back into the norm. He concluded that wither a being of great magical power had just passed their way, or Saphira's eggs had hatched, bringing creatures of great magical power into the world. Arya had awoken as well, and together they quietly dressed before sprinting to the glade. Shrrg leaned over Saphira's shoulder to watch the first wild dragons born in nearly a hundred years take their first steps in the world. One was a lighter shade of sapphire blue, and the other was a dark, pine forest shade of green.

_Welcome to the world, my little ones. _Saphira crooned to them.

The blue dragon looked up at her with big eyes, squeaked, and waddled over to sit in the massive crook of Saphira's arms. The little dragon nearly blended in with Saphira's scales' it was only my the movement of it's eyes that Eragon and Arya could keep definite tabs on where it sat.

"Saphira, they're marvelous. Shall you name them?" Arya asked.

_Yes. The little blue one is a male, he shall be Tetkalish,meaning cunning in my native tongue of old. The little green one is female, she shall be Balae, meaning beautiful._

_ They are both beautiful. _Eragon said, smiling down on the baby dragons. He knelt, proffering a hand, but Balae startled at the intrusion, bearing her teeth and growling, all the while retreating back towards Saphira. Eragon grimaced and straightened again.

_Eragon, they will get used to you, don't worry. For now though, they need to be fed. _She reached around her and produced a recently killed rabbit, then a small pheasant. Balae quickly forgot her fright and pounced on the meat, joined just as quickly by her brother. Eragon smiled, and after a few more quick words and congratulations, they left the family to themselves. Once Eragon and Arya had returned to their house, Eragon found that he simply couldn't sleep. No words were passed between he and Arya, because neither of them really had anything to say. They expressed their hope and love and joy through the smiles that refused to leave their faces. Sometime before the sun rose, Eragon found himself asleep, and upon waking the next day, found that the smiles lingered still.

**New chapter! As promised! Did you like it? This time, new update and 161! You can do it!**


	11. Authors Note! Please Read!

AUTHORS NOTE (Kinda):

So, I know I'm probably going to get so many flames for this but... I'm willing to risk it! I'm desperate. Here's the scoop:

I am a giant nerd. My friends are not giant nerds like I am. Recently (Um, about yesterday-ish to be exact) I made a Wolf RP on and because my friends are somewhat more sane and 'hip' than I am, they have no interest in it. But no one is joining! I'm so lonely! (and a bit peeved that I spent my entire Saturday making it . I refuse to admit defeat! Would any of you be interested? If you PM me on the site, saying you joined because of this note I'll give you a special RP-site bonus (ssh it's a secret! But it'll be a good 'un!) and, if enough join, I may just cook up another chapter for this story! Actually, if just like... four join even... seriously. I'm kinda desperate.

So yeah! Flame away you hateful little things, but I'm throwing away my shame. I spent all freaking Saturday making it, and all of today advertising, and how many members? None! I even have a fancy layout! Think of it this way: 1. You'll be able to talk to me one-on-one, like talking to a celebrity! ^-^ *cricket* *cricket* Kind of... and 2. It's amazing writing practice! That's how became the writer I am. It really does help!

So yeah, with my dignity thoroughly at your mercy, PLEASE! the site blocks the link, so please PM if you're interested (:

:3 Love Sunshine.


	12. Chapter 11

**What is this madness? An **_**update**_**? Unheard of! I changed the beginning a little bit but not too terribly much (: Enjoy!**

Once Eragon and Arya had returned to their house, Eragon found that he simply couldn't sleep. No words were passed between he and Arya, because neither of them really had anything to say. They expressed their hope and love and joy through the smiles that refused to leave their faces. Sometime before the sun rose, Eragon found himself in his elven sleep state, and while his visions were not bad they were... interesting. They seemed to stick in his mind, cling on like burrs. He remembered, vividly, sitting in front of a fire. It was warm and hot, it charred his skin but he did not move. They fire made him happy, elated even, though he could not for the life of him say why.

The flames were red and orange and yellow, but sometimes he would catch glimpses, as if in his peripheral vision, or green or purple or blue flames, as if the flames were made of magic. At this dim realization, the flames pulsed. They began to grow and roll and tumble. It was as if they had gained a consciousness, and were _alive_. What could it mean? Eragon pondered over this as the flames slowly rolled over and consumed him. Where the ball of flame rolled, a lightly illuminated patch of air, like an aura, lingered. The aura would dissipate in time, but for minutes, it would linger. Why was the fire leaving tracks, Eragon wondered. Why was this vision so clear to him? It was not the hazy half-awake state he was used to. It was... different. In time he tired of the quandary, resolving to give it more thought later, and opened his eyes.

He rolled out of bed to greet the morning, moving with lithe grace so as not to disturb Arya. It was no use, of course, and she awoke as his warmth left her side. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Just after dawn. The suns been up for nearly forty minutes."

"I see." She said. Eragon walked over to the closet where his and Arya's clothes were stored, grabbed a blue tunic and dark brown pants, then was off to the bathroom to dress, wash, and shave. Returning after his morning routine he found Arya perched at the kitchen table with two plates laden with cheeses, fruits, and crisp vegetables. She looked up and beamed at him as he walked in, and while the unusual display of blatant happiness caught him off guard, in was infectious indeed and he could not help but smile back. As he reached for a ripe plum, he could not draw his eyes away from her. Arya's hair was still mussed from sleep, her clothes just slightly wrinkled, and her cheeks blotted with the first exertions in a few hours of inactivity. This raw state had him transfixed.

"What are you staring at?" She asked in a quiet, some what self-conscious voice. A nervous half smile graced her features, only enhancing their delicate balance.

"You are beautiful." Eragon murmured.

Arya's cheeks flared red and she ducked her head, flustered and looking to her hair to cover her expression. Eragon chortled and rose, making sure to scrape his chair across the floor as he moved, so she would expect his gentle touch on her back. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder, tucking his nose into the crook of her neck, and breathed in deep. Her crushed pine scent was as intoxicating as it had been the first time he had met her, if not more so.

"Why does that embarrass you?" He asked.

"It just... does." She answered lamely.

"Well," Eragon said, rising. "Time will fix that. Should we go meet the others?"

Arya just grinned and nodded, heading for the closet and her turn in the wash room.

When both were prepared to greet the day, Eragon opened the front door and bowed generously, gesturing for Arya exit. She laughed and as she passed Eragon said, "M'lady." The streets were not yet bustling, but they were not vacant even though the sun was just barely glimpsing over the horizon, and no where near breaching the city walls. The air was chilly and hung with mist, but Eragon was not concerned with the cold. It occurred to him to tell Arya about his dream. After he finished explaining he looked to her for some hope of an explanation.

She simply shrugged. "I am not sure what it could mean, but you said it felt odd?"

"Very much so."

"Well then do not discard it, but do not let it consume you. If it was truly a portent or sign, the meaning will be made clear eventually." She tucked her hands into her trouser pockets and as a light wind swirled her raven locks out behind her, Eragon could do nothing but nod and smile in agreement. After all, who was he to argue with such a siren? The guard at the front gates bowed low to them as they passed, while the two elves bid them good morning and a fair watch. The forest was already buzzing with activity, so much so that the city seemed vacant and desolate in comparison. Eragon sensed that the creatures knew of the birth of new dragons, as even the earth itself felt to be celebrating. As they neared the clearing, Eragon could not help but break into a jog. He slowed only when he cleared the brush surrounding the new den, as he did not want to startle the new hatchlings.

What he saw pleased him greatly. Saphira and Shrrg lay close together, gentle sentinels over their rambunctious chicks whole rolled about in the dirt before him. Even under the generous coating of dust, their scale shore vigorously. Saphira looked up as Eragon brushed her mind with his, and snorted in a pleased way. Shrrg did the same upon seeing Arya, and he walked over to greet them. He bumped Arya's chest with his snout in greeting, and nodded to Eragon in a more dignified manor. Though Tetkalish and Balae continued to wrestle, and Eragon meant to watch their progress, he was distracted by Saphira. She rose and walked up to him with an oddly springy gait, as if was only through sheer will power that she did not charge him with puppy-like abandon.

_What happened?_ Eragon asked, wondering what had brought on this sudden mood.

_We leave for the Hadarac Desert tonight. _She said, matter-of-factly.

_What? But Tetkalish and Balae... Weren't you going to wait until they could fly on their own? _Eragon was not arguing against going to the Hadarac desert, he too was eager to leave, but he didn't want Saphira to rush anything if it might be detrimental to the hatchlings.

_Look, Eragon. See them._ He did as she asked, and as they broke apart from their scuffle, he saw what she meant. As they became less of a tangle of limbs and tails and wings, and more of two distinct creatures, he saw that they had grown exponentially over night. Tetkalish was somewhat bigger than his sister, but not by much. Both of them had increased buy at least a third of their earlier size, in just a few hours.

_How? What happened?_

_ We are not sure. What we can assume though, is that somehow Shrrg's growth rate was passed on, as if the magic had imprinted them as well._

Eragon was not sure if that made sense, but he wasn't in much of a state to consider the specifics. Could magic even do that, he wondered? Leave an imprint strong enough to pass from father to children? Of course it could, he realized, the same thing happened with human magic users. The gift was passed from parents to children, on down through the line. But a specific gift? He knew that some children receive their father's hair or mother's eyes, but was this the same?

He looked over and Arya's semi-glazed look told him that she too was conversing with Shrrg. Her expression cleared and she turned to him. "What do you make of this?" She asked, her voice containing the same sense of wonderment that he felt.

"Perhaps it was simply passed down, like the magical gift is passed in humans, or even just a trait, like eyes or hair. I'm not sure we can know for sure, but why look a gift horse in the mouth, eh?"

Arya nodded. "I thought the same things myself. But then why have Alfakyn and Kestryl progressed at a normal rate?"

Eragon considered it, but could find no win-all reason. Instead he could only proffer "Perhaps it skipped them? Or it has something to do with their rider bonds?"

Arya nodded slowly, then a strange expression came over her. "So when are you and Saphira leaving?" Her voice gained a hard, yet hollow edge to it, and Eragon knew she was trying to cover up her sadness at the prospect of them leaving. Eragon felt himself soften.

"Arya, you can come-" He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"No, I cannot, and you well know it. You are going to unlock secrets, and practice dangerous magic. It is no place for me, I'd only get in the way."

"That's not-"

Again, she spoke over him. "Yes it is, and you know it. Plus, you really trust Roran and Katrina here by themselves?" She added with a half smirk.

Eragon blinked, derailed. "No, I suppose not."

"Well there, then. When do you leave?"

"Tonight." He answered quietly.

Arya closed her eyes for a long while, then opened them with a large, bright, fake smile playing on her lips. "Well, why don't we go find your cousin, and give him the great news." Her voice was too cheery.

Eragon smiled sadly, lay a hand on her shoulder, and bid adieu to his dragon. He promised her to return soon with Roran and Katrina, and their other children. Back in the Varden's camp, they spotted Roran, Katrina, and Angela clustered around his cousin's tent. Roran watched pensively from the sidelines as Angela slowly moved through the motions of a complex exercise with wooden staves.

"Then block, block, parry, lunge. Got it?" She asked.

Katrina nodded, a hard and determined look in her eyes. Angela struck forward and they began whirling throughout their allotted camp site, back and forth and back again, swinging the wooden staves ferociously at one another. Roran paled while two dogs, one russet and the other snowy white, poked their heads from the tent flaps. Eragon blinked in surprise, but when the two 'dogs' chirped in excitement, his muddled state was mollified and clarity came into being. Angela had disguised the hatchlings as scruffy dogs. As the two senior riders approached, Angela and Katrina called a stop to their play fight, and Roran let out a long and relieved breath.

"Good timing cousin." Roran said, standing to greet and grasp Eragon's forearm.

"Oh, don't be such and milkmaid, Stronghammer." Angela said with a contemptuous flick of her hair. "A few bruises never killed anyone, or would you rather your wife be called into battle with no training what-so-ever, eh?"

Roran grimaced, but offered no reply. Instead, he turned to Eragon. "What brings you here so early? The sun is not up for another twenty minutes or so."

We have something to show you, and important news."

"That is rarely a good combination." Katrina said, dabbing sweat from her brow.

"Yet perhaps you should think differently in the present situation." Eragon turned and beckoned them to follow. Angela turned to walk away but Eragon called out, "No, you too. This involves all of us."

Angela merely raised her eyebrows, but fell in line behind the riders. When they had left the city walls, the charm over the two youngest dragons fell away and their shining red and white scales emerged in full glory. As they returned to the nest, Eragon was quick to introduce his awestruck family, and a quietly impressed Angela, to Tetkalish and Balae who were still wary of human contact. Roran and Katrina looked crestfallen, but Eragon quickly explained how these two hatchlings were wild dragons, and were not supposed to see humans as their partners, but equals and sometimes rivals. On that cheery note, he moved into the equally lovely topic of his impending departure.

"Which is where you, Angela, come in. Would you be able to assist Arya in their training while I am away?"

"What would you have me do?" She asked, skeptical but not unwilling.

"Polish them off. No magic or flying, none of that yet, but I want them to become impeccable fighters, with swords, axes, hands and feet, sticks and stones. I want to be able to take them out of the city when I come back."

Angela was nodding slowly, but Eragon was not finished.

"Also..." He hesitated. "I have always had the sneaking suspicion that you know more than the average person, the average witch, perhaps anyone else on the face of the world. However, your disclosure is your business and yours alone. However, if there is anything you think might behoove these two to know, anything you'd be willing to share, well..." He dropped off.

"What sorts of things do you have in mind?" Her eyes narrowed.

Eragon had the feeling that he was crossing a very distinct line, and he hurried to bound back over it. "Nothing monumental, nothing like that at all. Like I said, I respect your secrets. But perhaps remedies, or techniques for strengthening their minds, even legends or histories we don't know. All knowledge is powerful." He said, with a quivering note of finality.

The witches silence was uncomfortable and long, but she finally quipped, "Fine. But only because you entertain me so." And with that, she whirled off and literally vanished between the trees before Eragon could thank her.

Eragon let out a large breath he didn't know he had been holding and sagged in relief. He wasn't sure where the sudden instinct had come from, but he made the mental note to never ask Angela about her past or the sources of her knowledge, as they were clearly things she would not share. He shook his head to clear it before turning back to the others.

"Which leaves us with you two. When I return, we will begin training with magic. That means you much build up your strength, and begin meditating. That's what I will teach you this afternoon, and Arya... I am pleased to say that you have far exceeded expectations. You have aced your training, and I think Brom and Oromis and all our masters before us would be pleased to Welcome you and Shrrg as full members of our order."

Arya beamed and Eragon twisted his fingers over is sternum, and gave her the traditional elven blessing, which she repeated to him in turn. Roran and Katrina preferred the gesture as well and Eragon was pleased to see that they were learning not only skills, but manners as well. Turning lastly to Saphira, Eragon said, "I will come for you as soon as the sun sets."

_It will be good to fly with you again, and feel the wind under my wings. _She said in a kind voice.

Eragon could not agree more. "Kestryl and Alfakyn will stay here today, and learn dragon lore from their parents, and spend time with their siblings." Roran and Katrina smiled, and nodded a bit.

The day flew by, filled with a flurry of packing and hurried explanations. At least, with sunset not even an hour off. The four of them came to Nasuada's pavilion. "Enter," came her voice.

The six of them did as she said and Eragon spoke. "Saphira and I need to leave for an indefinite period of time, and we're not sure quite what we're doing, or how much danger we'll be in. Probably a lot."

Arya turned to him, lips pursed with laughter and the horrified expression on Nasuada's face. "You could have phrased that better."

"What?" Nasuada asked, her voice sharp.

"Were going to get to the bottom of our transformation, which we all agree is long overdue."

"But what of the training-"

Eragon cut her off. "Arya has been welcome as a full Rider, just as skilled as I am. She will replace me for this time, and Angela has agreed to complete the rudimentary training of Roran and Katrina. When I return, we will begin to teach them magic. Then, we will attack the King."

Nasuada was subdued by this last statement. It was quiet for a long moment, but then she asked, "And we shall win?"

"Yes." And for some reason, Eragon truly believed his words.

"Very well. Go. Now. The quicker you leave the quicker this wretched war ends." Her voice was bitter, and Eragon bowed quickly before she changed her mind.

"Thank you." Eragon turned to leave, but Nasuada cleared her throat.

"Now you say that Arya is a fully appreciated member of the Riders?

Eragon turned back, apprehensive. "Yes, she is."

"Will she be swearing herself to the Varden?" Nasuada asked, her voice quiet, yet important.

"Nasuada, I am already sworn to-"

"You were our egg courier, and you fulfilled that job. I believe that being a Rider comes first, however if you would, like Eragon, swear fidelity it would put my mind very much at ease."

Arya looked to Eragon, and he realized that as the leader of the order, her order, it was very much his decision. He bowed his head, and thought hard and fast. "No, she will not. Only because I do not know what will come to us in the future, and when we stage an attack on Galbatorix, she will be by my side. I need to be sure that if I give an order she will follow it, and not be barred by other circumstance. We will of course still work to your benefit, but in the future, if you have a mission for us, perhaps give it to me and I will relay it." Eragon chose his words carefully for while he was in Nasuada's service, he also held a large amount of power, and they both knew it.

Nasuada looked at her desk, then finally nodded, but didn't speak. Eragon took this as a dismissal, bowed again, and quickly ushered their group outside. Once they were beyond their leaders hearing range, Roran said, "Well, that was painful."

"No doubt about it, cousin." Eragon said.

"Eragon, what part will we play in the downfall of the King?" Katrina asked quietly.

"Arya and I will fight Galbatorix, you two will defend the Varden if you are capable, which, by that point, I am certain you will be." He sent a good humored smile towards their wary countenances. "Now," Eragon said, "Follow me and we will meditate."

Once again, they were off into the forest. _When this is done, we're going to Ellesmera. There the cities and quiet places are the _same_ place. This is too much hassle. _He ranged out with his mind and absorbed all his surroundings at once. Birds twittered in the branches of mighty oaks, while squirrels and even a fox rustled about the undergrowth. The earth seemed to pulse; it just felt _alive_.

"Here is good." Eragon extended the hand bearing the Gedway Ignasia before him, palm down, and pulled rock up from the ground. He made four broad flat stones, smooth as if weather worn, in a diamond-like shape. He walked to the leading stone, raised slightly higher than the others, and sat. His legs crossed, hands on his knees, and waited for the others to mimic him. As they did, he considered what he would say.

"Meditation," he began, "is more than finding calm. It is more than finding reason, and it is more than simply sitting on rocks." He sent the last pointed bit at Roran's skeptical face, who looked uncertain, is if Eragon had finally rolled off the deep end. "Meditation is understanding, and understanding is everything. As Rider's it is our duty not only to be able react to situations and crisis, but understand them and their nature down to the mere fiber of their existence, and for that we need a clear mind, and lots of training.

"Now Arya, I know that you have already reached this point of meditation, so I will have a separate task for you. But Roran, Katrina, I want you to close your eyes and open your mind. I know that Angela has worked with both of you in contacting your dragons and feeling the forests with your minds. Now I want you to use those skills to feel, and _understand_, the entire forest. For now, we will focus on this clearing. Begin." He watched them close their eyes and his memory pulled him back to when Oromis had first introduced these lessons to him. Eragon had gotten so frustrated and angry, only later to understand his mistakes. Even to this day he held those moments close to his heart, and was excited to see his cousin and cousin-in-law experience those moments as well.

Turning to Arya he said, "Please come with me." She did as he bid and followed him a ways away.

"What is it you would have me do? I thought you said my training was complete?" She sounded perplexed, but not unwilling.

Eragon laughed. "As a Rider, your training is never complete. You have graduated your formal training, but you will never stop learning. Trust me."

She smiled and nodded, still waiting for his instructions.

"In reality, I don't have anything planned for you today. I wanted to spend the afternoon with you before Saphira and I left." He grinned as Arya broke out into a blushing smile.

"That is very sweet of you." She murmured, stepping into his open arms and meeting his mouth with hers. It was not until the sun had reached it's daily height that Eragon pulled back and said "We should go check on Roran and Katrina."

Arya sighed. "I suppose." Eragon could not help but laugh at the disappointment on her face.

As they came back to the clearing, he saw that Roran and Katrina had not moved a bit, though the difference between them was phenomenal. Katrina sat stock still, her breathing deep and even, her poise alert but at the same time relaxed, where as Roran's face was screwed into a disgruntled sneer and sweat gleamed on his brow. As Arya and Eragon walked into the range of their outward meditation, both Roran and Katrina opened their eyes, having sensed them. Katrina looked around with a surprised look on her face but Roran continued his unappreciative glare.

"Problems, cousin?" Eragon said in a light voice.

"What kind of lesson is this, anyways? Here, sit on that rock and sit four hours upon hours and watch bugs move? What's supposed to be out there anyways?" His voice was harsh, but Eragon kept his countenance tempered and calm.

"Now, why would I go and ruin the surprise?" He moved on before Roran could offer a retort. "And Katrina? How did you do?"

"Fine I suppose. But, if I may ask, how long have you been gone? No more than a few minutes, yes?"

Eragon laughed lightly. "Nearly four hours, actually. I see that you've had considerably more success than stone head over here. Tell me, what have you seen?"

"Harmony. Life. Everything works together in a rhythm and everything has it's place. Life force itself transferred from creature to creature. It was... beautiful. I didn't know it was like that before."

Eragon smiled appreciatively. "Perhaps it is a feminine touch, but whatever the circumstance, I am impressed. It took me a week and a half to come to that conclusion. Perhaps you can give Roran a few pointers." Roran opened his mouth but Eragon cut him off. "Alright then. Off to lunch. Come along."

Two Riders and one disgruntled child followed him back to the clearing where Saphira and the dragons lay basking in the sun. As they approached Saphira and Shrrg nodded in a dignified way while Kestryl and Alfakyn bounded over to nuzzle their riders. Eragon noticed that Balae and Tetkalish, while still shying away, did not growl or physically move away from the human presence. Upon thinking this, Saphira said, _Kestryl has devoted the entire afternoon to explaining how you humans are not to be feared. A valiant effort, but it hasn't sunk in. All for the better, though, I'm sure._

Eragon smiled. "I'm sure. So how has your afternoon been?"

Saphira projected her thoughts to all. _Very good. We spoke of Dragon Lore for a bit, then a bit about flying and I was just beginning on speaking of our personal conquests when you showed up. _

_ Is it true that you killed _two_ Shades? _Kestryl asked him.

"Well, almost. I killed one, and Arya and I both killed the second.

_What about these stories about the rider Brom?_ Alfakyn asked.

At this, Roran and Katrina looked sharply at Eragon. "Brom was a rider?" Roran asked incredulously.

Eragon smiled sadly at the memory of the old man. "Of course he was, just think about it. Everything he knew? The emotion he put in his stories? He knew it all because he was there. Brom was many things. He was a Rider. He was the slayer of Morzan, my half-brother's father. He was the founder of the Varden, it's first leader. He was also my true Father." Eragon smiled at the ground as he thought of the surly, cantankerous, heroic old man that he was proud to call his father, and a slight wetness brimmed his eyes.

Roran and Katrina were speechless.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with legends and stories for all and from all. Eragon spoke of his travels with Brom, Arya told of her adventures carrying Saphira's egg, and those before, while Roran spoke of his flight from Carvahal. Katrina was even able to add her input with stories and quips from a childhood living under Sloan's roof. As the sun began to dip into the sky Saphira cleared her throat pointedly. Eragon sighed.

"I know, I know. We will be leaving shortly."

"You'll be safe, yes?" Roran asked, concern in his voice while the woman showed it all in their eyes.

Eragon scoffed. "When you've had just one year as a rider under your belt, you'll know better than to ask that question. We are never safe. I will, however, do my best not to die." He said with a grinning smirk. He summoned a bag he had packed earlier that morning filled with seeds of various fruits and vegetables. Eragon figured he could do as he had last time he ventured into the desert and draw water up from the ground, and if he planted the seeds he could use magic to grow his meals. He also summoned Saphira's light traveling saddle, the one Brom had crafted for him, half because he didn't want his molded saddle to be damaged by the abrasive sand, and half because he was feeling a bit nostalgic. He walked over to Saphira and began to fasten the saddle around her large girth, all the while talking to his charges.

"Arya, the safety of the Varden is now in your hands. Roran, Katrina, should the empire attack while we are gone, you are _not to fight_, under _any_ circumstances." He spoke over their protests. "No, without Saphira here, and if Shrrg is out in battle, it will fall on your shoulders to protect Balae and Tetkalish. Plus, Katrina is as of yet in no state to fight, and Kestryl and Alfakyn are still too small. And I haven't put all this trouble into training you, Roran, just to have yourself get killed when you have a much larger burden resting on your head now. No, you will stay." The last cinch tightened, he leaped into the saddle and began strapping in his legs.

"If all goes well, we should be back in a month or so, I think. Keep me up to date," He tossed a large polished rock, perfectly spherical, into to Arya's ready hands, "with this. If anything goes wrong, just hold it and think of me. Mine," He held up a much smaller marble only a centimeter or so in diameter with a hole drilled all the way through and strung on a string, "will buzz and I will scry you. It works both ways. I'll try and contact you once a day, but contact me if anything large, good or bad, happens." He slipped the marble over his head and around his neck.

He was now fully strapped in and ready to go, so Saphira heaved to her feet. He towered above the rest of them now. He yelled down, voice magically amplified a bit, "Alright then. I'll be off."

All of the remaining riders waved, the dragons stared on with mournful eyes, but what caught Eragon's eye and set him smiling was the kiss Arya blew him as Saphira snapped open her wings and shot into the sky.

**Sunshine do good? (:**

**EDIT: Really guys? Really? Uncool. 1,503 hits, 404 visitors, and FOUR REVIEWS! Next time, I figure I'll update again when as many people who nag at me to update and pump out a new chapter four times a day are generous enough to tell me what they thought. Hmph . And go ahead, flame me, but anyone who thinks reviews shouldn't matter hasn't written a word in their life...  
**


End file.
